Anywhere
by ikataru
Summary: The city of Midgar is slowly raising once again, life will one day be normal for everyone...but sometimes you wonder if you really belong here in this life? Follow a few fimilar faces on their journey to find that Anywhere could be closer than they all im
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lackey---**

It was a morning just like any other. I opened my eyes and stared at the tall ceiling above me. Home, I guess…if that's what you want to call this place. I've lived here for 2 years, working my butt off to get to the top. But, what I've failed to realize all this time was, I was never going to be at the top. I belonged to Him…I was his little lackey.

Who am I? Elena Karona. A name that means nothing…to anyone except me. I climbed out of bed, just like usual and dressed in my blue uniform, ready for my next adventure. I was what they call…a "Turk" pretty much…I was a police officer/mercenary for the ShinRa Power Electric Company. Yeah…I know you are wondering why an electric company needs police. That's a long story. But…to make it short…I'll show you a little bit about our past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reign Of Terror---**

ShinRa Corporation is and has been for many years the biggest corporation in the entire world, owning at least half of everything in any one city. Two years ago, a man came to power named Sephiroth; he was a man who had been created from an experiment. He once was a good man, a great man. The leader of SOILDER…Sephiroth was greatly looked up to. That is until his ego became so large that he believed the world should belong to him. Legend has that a great summon could be created by combining two Materias, white…and black. The combination of these two Matera would create a meteor large enough to destroy the entire planet. Sephiroth wanted this power and would do nothing to stop it.

Sephiroth did obtain this power, and created the meteor. A young man by the name of Cloud Strife hated Lord Sephiroth. He wanted to take his revenge out of the man, a man who so easily slaughtered thousands. One includes Cloud's only true love, Areis Gainsborough. During the reign of Sephiroth, ShinRa was practically destroyed. The president was trapped in a horrible fire, and many employees were killed. After many struggles, Cloud Strife cornered Sephiroth and defeated him. A quite miraculous defeat. After the defeat of Sephiroth it was time to rebuild the world. Many lives had been lost, many tormented souls, and some came out rather well after the incidents. ShinRa Corporation took a big hit, with the loss of many employees as well as the president. However, the president had not died; he had only been badly injured. His first order once he was able to speak again was to rebuild ShinRa.

So, here we are…ShinRa Corporation, the new building located in Junon. It took a lot of money and hard work to rebuild…but we did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Job Is to Shut Up—**

I made my way to the office quickly and efficiently. I didn't want to be late. He doesn't like us being late. As I turned the corner I noticed a tall redheaded male standing out side the door. He stuck his tongue out as a walked past him, I just rolled my eyes. It was Reno Hikaru; he was a Turk just like me. Reno was a little on the strange side though, he was always trying to have a good time and act insane. It's not good to be a retard in our line of work, but…for some reason he's still here. I walked into the office seeing two men standing in front of a large desk. The taller of the two turned to me.

"Elena you think next time…you could be on time?" The bald man said sternly.

"I am, perhaps you need a new watch Rude." I said walking towards the desk.

"Watch your attitude young lady…you don't want to go upsetting the boss now do you?"

The other man said with a smirk on his face.

"Tseng, I could really do without your crude remarks today." I said looking away.

Suddenly a young blond male wearing a large white overcoat walked into the room.

"Well…what the fuck are you all staring at? Sit down." He said glaring across the room.

The young blonde sat down behind the large desk in the middle of the room as Reno walked into the room smiling.

"Late? Ugh, just sit down before I have you killed." The blonde said staring at Reno.

Reno took a seat near the back of the office and smiled over at me. Again I rolled my eyes to him. What was this guy's problem? He really was going to be killed one day for being such a dumbass. I looked around the room as the young blond spoke.

"Well…today I have to sign that peace treaty with the country of Esthar. We don't want anymore trouble out of those SeeD children." He coughed then closed his eyes. "My secretary Paige will be escorting me there, as for you Tseng and Reno I need you to go looking for my missing Materia Ring. Rude…I want you to find more information on this Sephiroth Clone. I will meet you all back at the LaNocha Bar at 8:00 for celebration for this new treaty." He said standing slowly.

The others stood also and began making their way out of the office. I quickly stood up.

"Sir? What is my job for today?" I said walking toward the blonde haired male.

He glanced around a moment and pointed to the door.

"Go with them…" He said motioning to Reno and Tseng.

I nodded and followed the men out the door. I followed slowly behind the others thinking about my past few years here. So much had happened, the defeat of the mighty Lord Sephiroth…and now there is talk of a clone that has been granted with the great sword the Masamune. I shuddered a little thinking about all this.

"Hmm, you are awful quiet today Elena." Reno said turning to me.

I looked up at him. I was always the talkative one; you could hardly ever shut me up. I just went on and on about everything. I smiled a little.

"Oh, I am just feeling a little confused today that's all. I mean all this stuff with Sephiroth's return. It's all a little freaky. And now missing Materia? Something just isn't right about all this ya know?" I said walking with him.

Tseng stopped and turned around, brushing his long black hair back.

"Reno, you go look around the mansion…I will ask to see if anyone strange has been around." Tseng said as Reno took off towards the mansion.

"Umm, what's my job?" I said looking into Tseng's eyes.

He grunted a little the turned around.

"Your Job is to Shut up, and stay out of my face." He said walking off.

I made my way to the lobby and sat down in a corner staring out the window. My life here wasn't easy. I wasn't respected because I was a girl. I spent most of my time sitting alone, not being able to go on missions because I was always forgotten and left behind. Not Rude or Tseng…or even that insane Reno. They were all loved by ShinRa. This company was run by one of the foulest of men, Rufus ShinRa! He was only 18 years old, but was the president of the company because his father died and left it behind. Rufus wasn't very friendly at all…actually he was a complete asshole. He was the blonde in the office…his office. The only thing he liked any where near as much as money or power was Tseng.

Tseng Kusanagi grew up with Rufus, they were friends as children and Tseng worshiped the ground Rufus walked on. There were many times when I'd seen Tseng even offer foot rubs and home cooked meals to Rufus. That's the reason he was more important than all of us, he would do anything to get ahead.

Rude Porter was a little more down to earth, he has a wife and a young daughter. When not in the office he could be a really nice man, but once he gets around Tseng and Rufus a while he becomes a hard ass. He is a hard worker though, he knows when and how to get the job done. That's why he is always sent on special missions.

Reno Hikaru was a strange man; he was very tall and skinny with bright red hair. He stood out like a sore thumb…but he was always smiling and making jokes about everything. His sister Kairi was a famous singer; he was always so proud of her and talked about how great she was all the time. It was nice being around him at times, he always knew how to make you feel better if you'd had a bad day. I think that's why Rufus kept him around…because Reno kept us all in good moods when we were stressed.

That morning and afternoon went by just like any other, I sat in the lobby watching people go back and forth through the front doors. The young lady at the front desk kept glancing over at me. She hated me, her name was Casey Myers…she was 25 years old and a total bitch. No one liked her; she had the biggest crush on Rufus ShinRa…that's why she worked here. She wanted to be his close personal secretary but that job was already taken by a young girl named Paige.

Paige Noire was Rufus's personal secretary. She was 17 years old and beautiful. She did everything she was asked by him. A lot more than a secretary should have done, sometimes it was like she was his mother. She brought him food, shined his shoes, even picked out his clothes. Without her, Rufus would have been lost. He depended on her for everything, and then yelled at her for dropping an ink pen. I hated the way he treated her. So many times I just wanted to waltz into that office and smack him silly for the things he said to her. But she put up with it. Every single bit of it. He works her so hard, that she even lives in the office building. She turned her own office into a bedroom! I couldn't believe it when I saw it. I just hope one day she gets the guts to stand up to him before he hurts her physically.

I had completely lost track of time when suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Heya! You are coming to the bar?" The masculine voice said.

I turned slowly seeing Reno standing behind me.

"Huh? Oh the bar…yeah. I guess I better get going. Don't want to be late for the celebration right!" I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Hey…I'll walk with you. I don't think we will be late though." Reno said catching up with me.

We walked down the busy streets of Junon and off towards a little bar that Rufus owned. I laughed a little thinking about that, Rufus owned almost everything. He was the wealthiest person in the world. No one, not even lord Sephiroth could have more money than Rufus.

"Ugh…" I said out loud.

"Huh? What's ugh?" Reno said sticking a small piece of candy into his mouth.

I looked over at him.

"Nothing, just the though of Sephiroth's return." I said looking at him.

"Oh! I thought you were talking bad about my Makouu Drops!" He laughed popping another candy into his mouth.

Makou Drops were Reno's favorite thing in the world. It was a small sour candy made with Makou. A substance that comes from the earth that we use to power the world. Makou, when ingested gives you a "high" feeling…it's like a temporary sedative. It makes you feel really good for a while, but if you take too much it can mess you up really bad and make you sick, or even die. When I became a Turk they injected my body with Makou. It now runs through my veins, as well as Reno, Rude and Tseng. It's so when we enter a Makou reactor we don't get sick. So, it gives us a pretty good tolerance to Makou based foods.

We arrived just in time. As Reno reached for the bar door I turned to see Rufus and Tseng climbing out of a long black Limo.

"Umm…there they are." I said quietly to Reno.

He turned and looked to Rufus and Tseng. A large smile covered Rufus's face; I was a little creped out by that. The man never truly smiled, so there was something up. I bowed lightly to him as Reno opened the door for Rufus to walk in first. As Tseng pushed past us Reno growled a little bit at him and laughed. I tried to hold back laughter, sometimes Reno really could be a fun person. I just didn't like to admit that. This was all about work, not play. I didn't know why we had to go to a bar anyway…I never drank alcohol. That just wasn't my thing. So I always sat quietly while the men talked and drank. It was the only time that it was expected for me to be silent.

So we all made our way into the small bar and took our usual seats, the men ordered their drinks and we settled down for a nice peaceful night at the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**A night at the bar---**

Rufus sat back in his chair smoking a long cigarette a small smirk across his face. Tseng stood behind him slowly massaging his neck.

"Well, sir...we will locate you missing Materia I promise." Tseng said softly.

"You better, that shit is important and if it falls into the wrong hands I'll have your head for it. Damnit, not so hard Tseng!" Rufus said loudly.

I sank down into my seat beside Rufus.

"Did you ask that little whore of a secretary about it? She probably took it." Tseng said rolling his eyes.

"Don't say that Tseng!" I said standing up. "You really don't know anything about Miss Noire and you shouldn't be saying shit about her." I yelled.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN NOW ELENA!" Rufus said glaring at me. "Tseng please shut up about my secretary."

I sat down looking at the hardwood floors.

"Hey, don't worry about it…" Reno leaned in and whispered as he popped a Makou Drop into his mouth.

"Reno…give me that!" Rufus said reaching across me at the canister in Reno's hand.

Reno handed Rufus the container of Makou Drops. Rufus popped a few in his mouth then placed the container in his coat pocket.

"Where the hell is Rude?" Rufus said sternly. "He should have been here by now. Something is wrong…" He looked around then reached behind him grabbing Tseng's arm. "Go look for him…" He said slowly.

Tseng let go of Rufus and bowed slightly before walking out of the bar. A young waitress brought out refills for our drinks and flirted a little with Rufus. He obviously wasn't interested in her, but she kept trying. Rufus began to get extremely angry and grabbed the young lady by the neck.

"LEAVE ME ALONE WENCH." He yelled out.

A tall young man dressed in a long brown trench coat and cowboy hat approached them.

"Hey now! Be nice to the pretty lil' lady." He said taking the young waitresses hand.

Rufus glared up at the man.

"Humph…a SeeD." He said looking at me and Reno.

We nodded and stood up walking towards the man with our weapons drawn. Mine a small pistol and Reno's a long electrical staff.

"Now now, I didn't come in here to raise any trouble, but you guys really should be nice to this sweet little waitress." He said smiling at the waitress.

Reno stood directly in front of the man, face to face.

"Why don't you leave us be." Reno said in a strong voice.

Rufus reached up and grasped my arm pulling me down in the chair next to his.

"My neck hurts…fix it." He said smiling at me.

I looked up at Reno and the cowboy SeeD then back to Rufus. This was my life…a slave to President ShinRa. I took a deep breath and began to massage Rufus's shoulders. I could feel the eyes of the Cowboy SeeD on me. I knew what he was thinking and I wanted to rip that stupid little grin off Rufus's face. He enjoyed degrading women, he loved making them look and feel like little slaves, yet for some reason hundreds of girls swarmed the ShinRa mansion hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Reno and the cowboy SeeD exchanged words for another 20 minutes before Rude walked through the door. Rufus stood up quickly prancing over to Rude.

"What the hell man? Where is Tseng? I sent him to look for you?" He said walking with Rude back to his seat.

"Tseng? I haven't seen him I thought he was here with you guys?" Rude said taking a seat on the other side of Rufus.

The cowboy SeeD and the waitress took off to the other side of the bar and Reno turned to Rufus.

"Lemme get my candy back man," He said looking directly at Rufus.

Rufus gave an evil smirk and took the candy from his pocket popping one into his mouth before placing the canister under his butt.

"If you want it…get it!" Rufus said sitting back laughing.

Reno gave him and evil look.

"Damnit man, give them back." He said holding out his hand.

"I told you…come get them if you want them" Rufus said still grinning.

"Screw it…it's not worth it to touch your ass" Reno said plopping down in the seat next to me.

Rufus glared at him a moment the took out the canister and threw it at Reno, barley missing his face.

"Take it little Baby wuss." He said. "Rude, what's the deal with this Sephiroth shit?" Rufus said slowly turning around.

Reno took a piece of candy then looked at me.

"Want some?" He said kindly.

"Huh? Umm….yeah I guess so." I said scratching my face. Reno was always the nicest of the four men. At least most of the time he acknowledged that I was there.

"Do you really think Seph is back?" I said looking at Reno as I put the Makou Drop into my mouth.

Reno shrugged. The two of us talked for a few moments on the subject.

"Would you please shut up Elena? You talk too much; I cannot even hear my own breathing over your murmuring." Rufus said placing his arm on my shoulder.

He looked to Reno.

"Keep her quiet…damn…" He said looking directly into Reno's eyes.

Reno and I looked at each other then both of us sat quietly as Rude and Rufus discussed the matters of the Sephiroth clone.

"Where the hell is that Tseng? Damnit!" Rufus said. "Reno, Elena…since you two can't fucking sit still for 5 minutes why don't you go looking for him?" He said glaring at us.

We both nodded to him and stood up walking to the door.

"Oh…and guys….DONT COME BACK UNTILL YOU HAVE HIM WITH YOU." Rufus yelled as we walked through the bar door and outside on the street.

Reno and I began making our way up and down the streets searching for Tseng. It was getting darker and there was no sign of him anywhere. Reno stopped standing in the middle of an alley. He looked at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I said rudely to him.

"No…I was just…thinking…about stuff." He said smiling then sticking his tongue out at me. "Have you ever thought…of leaving ShinRa?" He said as he stared into my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forget this life come with me---**

"What?" I said staring at him.

My mind began to race. So many nights I would lay in bed and think of just running off and pretending it all never happened. But there were too many risks. I couldn't leave; they even had tracking devices planted into my body. Why was he asking me these questions? I stayed quiet I didn't want to speak one word about it.

"Elena, you know what I dream about? I dream about running away, far away…getting lots of money and starting my own little business, a small shop…a simple life. No more following orders and chasing down bad guys." He said turning away from me.

My heart raced faster and faster. He wanted to leave here too? I didn't know what to think or to say. I just stood there wild eyed staring at him.

"Reno…what are you talking about? You are leaving?" I said still staring at him

He laughed slightly and smiled at me.

"What do you dream about?" He said staring deep into my eyes.

How could I tell him that I dreamed of the same thing? How if I only could I'd take off running so fast away from ShinRa and all the pain in my life and just start over clean, a fresh new start. That would never happen…that's why it's only a dream. I looked down and shook my head.

"Reno…come on lets go find Tseng." I said walking away.

"No…" He said lightly grasping my arm. "Come on Elena. Forget this life, come with me…don't look back your safe now, unlock your heart…drop your guard. No one is left to stop you now."

I gasped and stared at him. I knew he would leave here with or without me, he was fed up with it all just like me. He was right; I would be safe leaving with him.

"But Reno…How can we just pick up…and go?"

He smiled and I knew he had already thought the entire plan inside his head.

"Well…..first…we die." He said slowly, pulling out a knife.

My eyes widened as I backed up quickly.

"No no no…" He laughed. "I mean, we find a couple of homeless people, kill them, shed our blood across them, our clothing….then burn them. No one would ever know the difference….then we run….change our appearance our names…" He said getting excited about it.

I just stood there staring at him, was I really stupid enough to go through with this? Well…you guessed it. Sure enough here I was dragging a dead homeless woman across the alleyway and slicing my own arm to shed blood across the woman. A few moments later Reno came from around the corner, dressed in commoner clothing. I was astonished. It was the first time I'd ever seen him out of uniform. He tossed something at me.

"Here, go get changed I need your clothes!" He said pointing to me.

I walked around the corner of the building and off behind a tree. I looked at the outfit. A long sleeved white button up shirt and…..WHAT? A tan skirt! I don't wear skirts! Eww. I looked around a moment, and then put the skirt on…sucking in my pride because I knew it would make Reno happy. Wait? What? Since when do I care if he's happy? Ugh, what am I thinking! Anyways, I put on the clothes because I needed to burn the others.

After dressing I slowly walked back over to Reno. He smiled a bit seeing me in a dress.

"Lovely…" He said sticking his tongue out a bit.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the clothes at him.

"Yeah yeah, just get on with the burning." I said leaning against the wall.

After a few moments, the bodies lay covered in soot. I shook my head a little. It was creepy to watch that.

"Well…come with me…" Reno said walking off towards a large building.

"What?" I said following him.

He led me into a closed hospital and back into an old Lab. He looked at me and sat down on a chair.

"We…are going to have to remove our tracking devices…they are implanted in our hands." He said taking out a knife and frowning.

I nodded and walked to him holding out my hand. He smiled a bit and held tightly to my arm as he sliced into the skin on my palm. I breathed heavily as I watched the blood run from my hand across his. He smiled a moment looking down at the small tracking device.

"Luckily the systems are down right now…or they'd already be on our tails." He said tossing it out the window. He grabbed a small towel and placed it in warm water then wrapped it around my hand. "There…just gimme a second to do mine." He said as he scraped across his own hand with the knife.

"All done…now….we need a change…" He said wrapping his own hand and standing up.

He looked at me. "What you think about brown?"

I looked at him a moment. "Brown what?"

"Your hair…come here….I got to dye it…and your eyes…I have contacts for you." He said smiling a little.

I was still completely skeptical about the whole ordeal but I trusted Reno. He was a good guy; he was the only one who had always been nice to me no matter what.

After a few hours of silence Reno spoke the first words.

"Umm.." He coughed. "Look in the mirror…"

I stood staring into a large mirror. My mouth dropped not knowing who I was looking back.

"Well…do you like it?" Reno said smiling at me.

"Who am I?" I said touching my hair.

"Who do you want to be? I always liked the name…Rini…it means Little Bunny in Japanese." He said laughing a little.

"Do I look like a bunny?" I said turning back quickly.

"Uhh…well no. I just meant…well bunnies are totally NOT you Elena….something completely different." He said trying to make it easier. He didn't want to say what he truly thought. Bunnies were cute…and innocent…just the way he thought she looked.

I smiled a moment…

"Rini….My name is Rini…"

I sat down and waited while Reno sat in the back working on himself. A few hours later he emerged. I gasped seeing his new appearance. different." I said standing up and walking to him.

He smiled and stuck his tongue out a little.

"The names…..Dimitri VanBraff…and you…are my…."

"You're what?" I said staring at him.

"Umm…sister…I guess." He said looking in the mirror.

I smiled a bit.

"Yeah…alright….Rini and Dimitri VanBraff!" I said walking over to him. "So…what now?"

A huge smile crossed his face.

"The Gold Saucer…to make money of course!" He said grabbing a bag and filling it with random things he picked up along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rini and Dimitri VanBraff---**

Reno grabbed my hand and rushed through the back alleys and out to toward the dock.

"Good…come on…the boat is leaving." He said.

I looked around, it was midnight and here we were trying to board a boat with no tickets.

"Reno, we don't have…"

"Shhhh!" He said interrupting me and boarding the ship pulling me up with him. "We don't need tickets…"

We made our way through the packed boat. Reno looked around a moment then leaned into me.

"We are going to have to make a few stops before we get to the Gold Saucer. I think this goes to Costa Del Sol." He said leaning back in his seat.

I nodded. My heart was beating so fast, I had never in my entire life been as nervous as I was right then. I looked over to Reno, asleep. A small giggle escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes. Reno was a strange young man, but he was a really amazing Turk. I'd never seen anyone be as versatile as he. One moment he'd be laughing and cracking jokes when the next he's laying someone out flat. I smiled and leaned back in my seat prepared for a long journey to Costa Del Sol.

"NEXT STOP…..Costa Del Sol!" A loud voice came over an intercom.

I sat up straight and looked around. For a moment I wasn't sure where I was, and then it hit me. Oh yeah, that's right…I was with Reno…he and I had run off to get away from the mighty ShinRa Corporation. I turned slowly seeing Reno smiling at me.

"Well…we are just about here." He said standing slowly.

I nodded and stood up beside him. Soon the boat had stopped and we followed the other passengers off. Reno looked to me and laughed a little.

"Heh, I can't believe no one even asked for our tickets!" He said walking off the dock and looking around.

"Well…Rini VanBraff…Welcome to Costa Del Sol!" He said smiling.

I smiled back and we walked into the city. Quickly Reno began to make his way towards a bar.

"Reno, shouldn't we be resting?" I said looking at him.

"Ele…Uh" He coughed a moment. "Rini lets get a few drinks, then we can rest…ok?" He said opening the Tavern door.

I sighed a moment then walked into the small bar. "Whatever Man…"

We slowly made our way across the tavern and to an empty table. A young brunette waitress quickly stopped by our table no sooner than we had sat down.

"Hmm…what can I get yaz!" She said with an accent.

Reno looked to me then to the waitress. "I'll take umm tequila…and umm, Rini, Sis…what you want?" He said smiling a little to me.

I blinked a moment and looked at him then to the waitress. "Uhhhhh….Ice tea.."

The waitress nodded then ran off, quickly returning with our drinks. Reno smiled, paid the lady, and drank down his shot of tequila.

"Well…once we got to the Gold Saucer and get enough money we can set up a shop anywhere. You can decided our destination if you want." He said staring off into the distance.

I smiled and took a drink of my ice tea. "Yeah? Well…I will have to think about it."

A few hours had passed by and my head was hurting very badly.

"Reno, you think we should umm get some rest now?" I said trying to focus on him, my eyes were a bit blurry and my head was swimming.

He smiled. "Yeah, I think you need a little sleep…"

As we left the tavern, Reno overheard some men talking about the train to the gold Saucer. He put my arm over his shoulder.

"Come on…I think we may be leaving tonight!" He said making his way towards the harbor.

Sure enough there was a train bound for the Gold Saucer that night. However Reno and I boarded the…boat, well it was more like Reno dragging me along for the ride. I looked over at him as we sat on the hallway floor.

"I don't feel so good Reno…" I said leaning my head against the wall.

"You aren't looking very good…" He said feeling my forehead. He stood up and looked around seeing a door slightly ajar. He quickly glanced around inside it seeing that it was a small cabin with no occupants he opened the door and came back to me.

"Come on in here, you need to rest some…your looking a little pale." He said taking my hand and guiding me into the room.

It was a very small ship cabin. I lay down on a small cot in the corner staring up at the ceiling. Reno grabbed a chair at the nearby table and sat it down next to the bed.

"Well…you should get some sleep now."

Something was wrong with me, I never felt so awkward in all my life. I looked over to Reno, he was practically asleep. I smiled a little, barely seeing his features due to the blurriness of my sight. I sat up a moment looking at him, he looked like he was about to fall face first out of the chair.

"Reno…perhaps you should lay down.." I said still staring at him

He opened his eyes slightly and looked at me. "Huh…Oh nah…I am ok really…you lay down and sleep…I'll be fine." He said smiling.

I nodded and looked at him. "Alright" I said as I lay back on the cot.

My head was spinning uncontrollably, I felt so strange and not myself. My mind began to race, so many thoughts running through my head, I pictured my new life away from ShinRa Company, a huge smiled crossed my face as I suddenly heard Reno snoring. I giggled a moment and shook my head as I turned over and closed my eyes. I really did need to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meanwhile Back in Junon---**

"Damn it Paige…can't you do anything right woman?" Rufus said as his secretary Paige Noire dropped her papers all over his office floor.

She silently bent down picking them up as quickly as possible. "Sorry sir…it was an accident. She said as she slipped the last paper back into her notebook and sat down in a chair near his desk.

"Yeah well…I don't pay you for clumsiness, so get your shit straightened out." He said glaring at her.

Paige didn't even glance up but she could feel his cold eyes staring into her.

"So, what's the report for today…?" Rufus said looking away.

"Well…umm your schedule is pretty packed today sir, there is a lot going on." She began.

"PAIGE…DAMNIT I didn't ask for my fucking schedule." He said standing up grabbing her arm. "I want to know the report on Reno and Elena. They've been gone for almost 24 hours and I want to know WHY." He said as he took his seat and calming himself.

"Well, nothing really…well not yet at least." She said as if nothing had happened. She was so used to Rufus losing his temper that it was nothing to her anymore.

"Nothing? I have the best of the elite on my side and they can't even fucking find a woman and a red headed idiot in this city? UGH!" He said pounding his fist on the table.

"Sir, you really should calm down, Rude and Tseng are both working as hard as possible to find them." She said staring into his eyes.

He glared back at her. "Well…they better work harder…now GET OUT of my face." He said strongly.

"Yes sir." She stood, bowed slightly to him then made her way out the door, this time not dropping anything.

After a few moments Rufus heard a knocking on his door.

"What? Who is it?" He yelled.

A young ladies voice spoke up. "Umm Mr. ShinRa? Its me Casey, I work at the front desk, there is a young lady by the name of…Miss. Kisaragi here to see you."

Rufus stood up from his desk. "Fine send her in."

After a few moments a spunky young black haired girl walked into the office.

"Rufus ShinRa, you know I'd think by now you'd have the decency to give someone a call after a nice date!" She said making her way over to his desk and sitting down on top of it.

He gave her a dirty look. "Yuffie, that was NOT a date, it was a business meeting." He said sitting back down behind his desk.

"Oh phooey…heh Oh well. not like I wanna date you anyway!" She said sticking her tongue out to him.

"Why did you come here?" He said getting impatient with the young woman.

"I heard you lost it…the Ultima materia…I was coming to make sure our deal was on." She said turning to him.

"WHAT! No way! I am sure it was one of your little SeeD friends who took it. There is no way I am going to spend my money rebuilding your little town when I have nothing to show for it!" He said standing up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey now a deal is a deal Mr. ShinRa…" She said standing up quickly and looking at him.

"You have to be insane Miss. Kisaragi, if you think I am going to trust you for one moment! You were a materia thief in your past and I am sure you have taught your new little friends all the tricks of the trade."

She grunted and stared at him. "Rufus, you old…grumpy…dirt bag!"

"Dirt bag? He said laughing a bit.

"Look, I did a lot to get that Materia ring for you and it's not my fault your stupid ness lost it! Now, you made a deal that if I gave that to you then you would clean up and rebuild Wutai! Now I don't see anything being done!" She said putting her hands on his desk and glaring at him.

"Yuffie, I don't see my ring anywhere, so you won't get your precious little home back until I do!" He said plopping down in his seat.

"Ugh! Fine whatever!" She said turning around to exit the office.

"Yuffie wait, where is the black materia?" He said standing up and walking towards her.

She took a deep breath and spun around. "That's not really your concern now is it?"

He stood as close to her as possible. "Look, the other day I was meeting with President Loire. He said that someone had stolen the Black Materia from Cloud Strife. Did you do it? That stuff is really powerful Yuffie, and I hear that a new heir to Sephiroth may be waltzing around out there. It really isn't wise for a young girl to be holding Black Materia."

She took an even deeper breath and looked into his eyes. "I don't have it. I never got it from Cloud. Someone else got there before I did."

He nodded and backed away believing she didn't have the black materia. "Well, you ought to be careful. By the way, have you seen Elena or Reno? They are missing." He said walking back to his desk.

She shook her head. "Uhh no…can't say that I have." She said walking out the door.

Rufus sat back in his chair staring at the wall. "Where the fuck did they run off to? I swear, if they come back married or something I will personally kill them both." He said rolling his eyes.

A few moments later yet another knock came to his door.

"YES?" He yelled out.

"Mr. Shinra?" Paige said as she walked into his office.

"Oh…what do you want?" He said leaning back throwing his feet onto his desk.

"Umm…I have a report sir." She said quietly as she made her way to his desk.

"Good…lets hear it." He replied.

She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. "Reno and Elena have been found."

"Great send those two little shits in, I swear they are getting extra…" He was suddenly interrupted.

"SIR….I can't. Reno and Elena are dead."

After a few moments of silence Rufus looked at Paige.

"Miss Noire, get the arrangements ready…"

"Oh sir, it's all being taken care of right this moment. Their bodies have already been sent to the labs to be tested. And it was a positive ID on both bodies. I have the coffins picked out and ready the families are to be notified as soon as you and I are finished here, and all we need is your approval for their spot in the cemetery." She said quickly.

He scratched his head a moment. "Huh….well…yeah of course they have my permission" He said shocked that she had already done so much. "Why did they need IDing?" He said staring at her.

She looked down. "I was afraid you might ask that. Their bodies were badly burnt."

"Ahh…I see. So a closed casket ceremony is in store I see." He said nodding.

Paige nodded back. "Yes, the day after tomorrow. It's all being arranged as we speak."

"Well then we must prepare for it then. Find some flowers." He said turning around with his back to her.

"But you hate them sir…."

"I don't care…I said find them. Now go…"

**--To be continued--**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Awkward Reunion---**

I sat up quickly at the sound of a boat horn. A boat, where was a boat. Reno and I were supposed to be on our way to the Gold Saucer, you don't get there by boat. I blinked a moment trying to think. I stood up looking around, we were on a boat. I shook Reno awake.

"Reno! Wake up!" I yelled to him.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Huh? What?" He said still half asleep.

I explained to him that were on a boat, something we definatly didn't need to be on considering there was only desert between Costa Del Sol and the Gold Saucer. He scratched his head and looked out the window.

"Shit, it's taking us back to Junon! We must have been completely drunk last night to get on this boat…" He said laughing a little.

I Stared at him. "I don't drink alcohol...and anyway it was you who said to come I believe." I said standing before him.

A large grin crossed his face. "Elena, I sat there and watched you down 4 drinks last night, you were drunk my friend!"

"No, that was Ice tea…not alcohol…" I said reassuring him that I did in fact not have alcohol the night before.

He shook his head. "Long Island Ice Tea…is a mixture of many different alcohols Elena, so…you were drunk…piss ass drunk if I may add." He said standing up.

I sat there staring at him a moment. I knew the tea tasted a little funny, but I thought it was just the water in Costa Del Sol. I took a deep breath, I had never gotten drunk before, I'd never even drank alcohol except once at my cousins wedding. I stood next to Reno

"Well, now what are we going to do? That was really smart, ya know? Getting us back to Junon? Ugh…man." I rolled my eyes. "These past days were practically a worthless trip!"

By this time the boat had stopped and we departed. Reno shook his head looking around.

"Hmm, and I thought I'd never see this place again." He said walking down the street.

"Where are we going? I mean, don't you think we should be getting on another boat? And make sure it's a boat…I mean I don't wanna be going to like Midgar or anything." I said following him.

He nodded. "Yeah yeah, we are. I'm getting us tickets this time. I know we've been lucky. But I really don't want to get caught." He said walking up to the boat docks ticket booth.

I looked around while he got the tickets, spotting a newspaper nearby, I picked it up, quickly gasping at the front page. Reno made his way over to me with the tickets.

"You ok? You look like you just seen a ghost." Reno said as I handed him the paper.

_Shin-Ra Grieves over Deaths Of Turks_

_The death of two hardworking Turks came as a shock to Shin-Ra Corp late Sunday afternoon. The bodies of Turks, Reno Hikaru (23) and Elena Karona (21) were found in an alley on Monday afternoon by Shin-Ra employees. Both bodies were badly burnt and needed to be taken in for identification. President Rufus Shinra has extended his heart out to the families of the deceased. Funeral arrangements have been made for Monday afternoon 1:00, burial of the bodies will follow immediately. _

Reno smiled. "Aww how lovely, Rufus sends his heart out to our grieving families…HA! Our poor families only get a cold heart from that man. Humph! They deserve so much more for having to put up with us being a part of that horrible corperation." Reno said tossing the paper to the ground. "Well, perhaps…we should attend?"

I looked at him oddly. "Attend what?"

"The funeral of that lovely Elena and Reno, they were always so kind to us!" Reno said taking my arm and leading my towards the church where the funeral was to be held.

I knew it at that moment that Reno had completely lost his mind. There was no way we could attend a funeral for ourselves! It was just too awkward. I took a deep breath and followed him. Well, perhaps it would be nice to see our old pals and family one last time, even though they didn't know who we were.

Reno turned to me as we stood outside the door of the church.

"It's about 12:20…we will just pop in then go…our boat leaves at 1:05 anyway." He said looking at me.

I nodded and forced a smile. Truthfully I was completely freaked out to be here. After all, it was Reno and I that everyone had come to see!

Reno turned back and opened the door allowing me inside. "After you my darling sister Rini.." He said as I walked through the door.

I stood in the doorway as Reno walked passed me, he had just spotted the one thing I knew he had come here for. There she was standing alone beside his coffin, her eyes were heavy and a single white rose clenched in her hand. No one wanted to bother her, they knew her grief was probably the most of everyone here. And it was obvious even to a stranger who she was, the bright red hair, and amazing voice always gave her away. But there would be no singing today. Kairi Hikaru just stood there staring at her bother's coffin as if she was awaiting him to just stand up and walk away with her.

Reno approached Kairi very slowly.

"Umm. You knew him well?" He said changing his voice slightly.

Kairi blinked a moment, but did not respond.

He nodded and walked over to the coffin.

"Reno, was a great guy…" A voice came from behind him.

He smiled a moment and nodded again, knowing that voice was Kairi.

"Oh? So you did know him…"

"He is my brother. My only true family. He gave his life up working for this stupid company, I knew it…I told him so many times to just run away…" She said as tears began to fall down her face. Kairi had been holding them back since she heard the news, but she couldn't do it anymore.

Reno turned to her looking directly into her eyes. "Perhaps…now, he is somewhere were he can be happy, and…safe." He said touching her chin lightly.

Kairi closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I guess that would be true. It's just so hard…when you are…"

"Twins?" Reno finished her sentence.

She smiled a moment. "Yeah, I guess that is pretty obvious."

He nodded. "Oh, yeah, umm I had a Twin sister also. She was beautiful, radiant…amazing. Everyone loved her, She was always smiling and she always knew how to make me feel better about anything. I'll always remember her as the greatest woman I ever met!" He said smiling at Kairi.

She walked closer to Reno's coffin and laid her hand on the box. "I just hope Reno knows how much I love him. I mean, I'd do anything for my brother. I would have even switched him places in a heartbeat." She said hugging herself.

Reno tried to hold back tears as he watched his sister. It was so hard, he just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was ok, who he was and that he knew she loved him just as he loved her. But no, he couldn't tell her anything like that.

"Miss Hikaru…" A males voice came from behind them.

Slowly Reno and Kairi turned looking at the man before them.

"Oh! Sir…" Kairi said bowing slightly.

Reno instantly recognized the man as the Esthar President Laguna Loire. Kairi and Laguna had been friends for quite some time. He had always attended her concerts, and many believed he had a secret crush on her. Reno smiled and took off across the church leaving them alone. He couldn't say goodbye to Kairi, it was just too hard.

While Reno was off talking with his sister, I stood in the back of the church against the wall, staring intently at my own coffin. I took a deep breath knowing that it really didn't matter. No one was even near my coffin, I didn't see her cousins there either. I shruged and walked over to the alter where Reno and my black coffins sat. Just a moment before I was able to step in front of the coffin, a fimiliar face placed his hand on the box.

"Elena…Elena…Elena…" Rufus said shaking his head.

I stopped and stared at President Rufus Shinra as he stood before my coffin, stepping back a little, still close enough to hear him,

Rufus stood over the coffin. "My youngest Turk, you had so much to learn, and here you are, you got yourself killed just as I always said you would." Rufus suddenly lowered his voice to where Elena could hardly hear him anymore. "I shouldn't have made you and Reno go out looking for Tseng. He came back right after you left…I was such a hardass on you guys." He stood quietly for a moment then turned to walk away, seeing me.

I stared at Rufus and he stared back at me then grunted a little and pushed his way past me.

Reno stepped behind me and wispered. "Was that Rufus?"

I nodded. "You told her didn't you?"

He shook his head. "No, I wanted to so bad though…but the Esthar President showed up. I couldn't say anything so I just left." He said looking at me.

I could see the sadness in his eyes, he wanted to tell Kairi so bad and I could see it. I hated seeing him this way. "Maybe we should, umm…go now?" I said looking around.

Reno nodded. "Yeah maybe we should get out of here, it's about time for us to be leaving anyway."

We both turned around and began walking out of the church.

"Leaving Already?" A voice said from behind us.

Reno and I looked to each other then spun around quickly. A tall brunette male wearing a short black coat stood before us. He ran his hand through his dark hair and over a large red scar across his face.

"Oh! We have to be getting back home…our umm, boat leaves a lot earlier than we had planned." Reno said quickly.

The man nodded. "So, you know the Turks?" He said staring down at us.

I blinked a moment not knowing what to say.

"Yes…I am Dimitri Vanbraff, and this is my sister Rini, we are…Reno Hikaru's cousins." Reno said nodding to the man.

"Oh. I see then." He said not moving his eyes from Reno. "Well I suppose you two don't want to be missing your boat then." He said as we heard a boats horn blowing in the distance.

We both nodded and took off out the door and towards the boat dock just in time. We handed our tickets over and made our way to a small cabin below deck that Reno had reserved for us.

I sat down against the wall. "Wow that guy was kinda strange wasn't he?"

Reno nodded. "Yeah, that was Squall Leonheart, he's in charge of all the SeeDs."

"That guy was a SeeD? What was he doing at our funeral?" I said staring at Reno as he sat down on the bed across from me.

"Rufus and President Loire signed a peace treaty, the SeeD were included in that treaty. He is forced to be nice to them now." Reno said staring back at me.

We relaxed a bit on the way back to Costa Del Sol, the next stop afterward…the Gold Saucer.


	9. Chapter 9

**--On the Right Track---**

The boat back to Costa Del Sol was quick and easy. Mainly because we had just traveled the same path the day before. Reno slept the entire way and I sat on the floor staring at the wall thinking about our funeral. It was strange to have seen a SeeD there, so close to Rufus. Rufus despised the SeeD.

Squall Leonheart was their leader, SeeD were a type of military group from a city called Balamb. They worked very hard and went to school for many years training to become a SeeD however, only a very few make it far. I hear the training itself was enough to kill someone. That is how Mr. Leonheart got the large scar across his face. The story goes that he was training with his mighty sword which is called a Gunblade, there are not many who can use this weapon because of its power. However, he was fighting with another SeeD trainee who also held a gunblade. Supposidly they hated each other and fought to the death, giving each other massive scars. SeeDs were very awkward people.

President Laguna Loire was a former SeeD. It was a very respectible job in their part of the world. Just not with Rufus. He thought SeeDs were dirty and no good. So, that is how I always veiwed them. I guess perhaps I should look at them again and form my own opinion instead of trying to follow what everyone else says.

The boat finally stopped just as Reno woke up. He stood up and quietly followed me off the boat. He was still quite upset about Kairi, that was obvious. I'd never seen Reno act this way before, he was always happy go-lucky. But today, he didn't even crack a joke or a smile.

I stepped off the boat and turned back to him.

"Umm, yeah…lets just go get on a train before it gets dark." He said taking off toward the train station.

I followed quickly behind him. "Stay here…" He said once we had arrived at the station. He ran off to the ticket booth coming back with two tickets. "I got these awful cheap…so…come one it's leaving now."

He walked off not even waiting for me to catch up. We made our way onto the platform and over to a run down train. He quickly handed the tickets to the engineer and we boarded the train to the Gold Saucer.

Reno was extreamly quiet as we sat in our room near the back of the train. I sat on the bed with my back against the wall staring at Reno as he paced back and forth around the room.

"Reno…you should lay down and rest…" I said softly.

He stopped and looked at me. "I am not tired now Elena…"

I nodded and closed my eyes, it would be a quick ride hopefully. I didn't want to sit in this car with Reno being grumpy much longer.

I woke up to Reno's snoring. As I opened my eyes I felt something heavy on my shoulder. Looking over I saw Reno's head leaning against me. I guess he had fallen asleep finally. I smiled and moved a little laying him down on the bed. I sat next to him with my head in my hands. All this back and forth travelling was wearing me out. I just wanted to relax somewhere, and stay there for a while.

"I didn't see your family there…" I heard Reno say suddenly.

I looked over to him, he was laying on the bed staring up at me.

"I don't have any, except my cousins Stephanie and Claire. But I haven't talked to them since I started as a Turk." I said.

Reno nodded. "Oh, well…Kairi and I have a lot of family, they just both pretty much outcasted us when our parents died. I took care of Kairi as much as I could. I loved her very much and I wanted to protect her. She now hangs out with President Loire, so I know she is in good hands." Reno said.

"Yeah, when she started her singing and…got that recording contract…the family about shit their pants. They were all so mad that they had mistreated us in the past. I was not surprised they were all at the funeral…more than likely trying to hit Kairi up for money." Reno continued.

I laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling in our room.

"You always have to have some one there, in case you are ever down on your luck…you gotta have someone to turn to. To keep you on the right track." Reno said turning to me and smiling.

It was the first I had seen him smile all night. I turned to him and smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess…I mean I really never had anyone around me like you have Kairi." I said looking away.

Reno reached over touching my face. "Hey now…you got me! You always had me Elena. I've always been there to guard your back in case you let your guard down…"

I turned back looking at him. We stared at each other a moment, not moving not blinking a bit. Then suddenly…Reno leaned in and kissed me on the lips gently. I closed my eyes and kissed him back not really realizing what I was doing.

The next thing I knew I was waking up hearing Reno's voice. I looked around, Reno was no where to be found but I could hear him talking. I sat up, it was very cold in the room, looking down I realized why. I was laying in the bed on the train, nude. I wrapped the blanket around me, then slapped my forehead. Great, I'm smart. I got up and walked to the bathroom, quickly taking a shower. I couldn't believe I had let myself drop down to his level. My entire life I looked at the other Turks as annoying boys who only wanted to take advantage of young women, yet here I was taking a shower…after lowering myself to Reno's level and giving into him. I knew I'd never be able to forgive myself for that. Maybe….we could just forget it ever happened.

I took my shower and changed my clothing, looking in the mirror was awkward. I was seeing someone who really wasn't me. I took a deep breath then walked out of the bathroom seeing Reno sitting on the edge of the bed. My heart skipped a moment then I looked down.

"Oh…Hey…" I said quickly.

"Come on, we gotta get off now…I just found out why the tickets were so cheap…this is a prisoner train bound for the prison under the Gold Saucer, in the Corel desert. It won't take us to the lift." He said.

I nodded, after all we had been through already that did not surprise me one bit. I followed him out of our room and over to a side door. He quickly turned to me.

"Ok, we…gotta jump out now.." He said stopping before the door.

I looked at him. Was he crazy? Jumping from a train? Well I knew the man was insane but this was going to get us both killed.

"Don't worry, the train will slow down a little…we can jump then." He said noticing the freaked out look in my eye.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok ok.." I said standing next to him at the opened train door.

Sure enough the train began to slow down, he looked back and me then jumped off the train onto the ground below, rolling across the sand. I watched him, my eyes wide, quickly he sat up and waved to me. A small grin crossed my face and I too jumped from the train. I hit the ground hard tumbling head over heels across the ground. Once I stopped I stood up quickly and brushed off my clothing.

"Well…that was one funny site!" Reno said walking over to me with a large grin across his face.

Ugh, that was not fun…" I said shaking the sand out of my hair.

Reno laughed a moment. "Well…you aren't as graceful as a bunny…so that Rini name sure doesn't fit well…."

I looked at him with a disgusted frown. "Yeah well…that white hair looks awful stupid on you…" I said unable to think of a good comeback.

"Nice one.." He said walking away laughing.

I stomped my foot and growled a little before following him. Humph, men…they always think they are so funny and clever. I took off after him. Soon we came to a large platform, this was the lift to the Gold Saucer. Reno paid the men and we boarded the contraption.


	10. Chapter 10

**--The Gold Saucer—**

After our quick lift ride Reno paid the man at the front and we made our way through the entrance of the Gold Saucer. I had only been here once before and that was while we were searching for Sephiroth and Cloud Strife.

Reno and I stood in the lobby for a moment a huge grin on his face. It was good seeing him in a better mood after seeing his sister in so much pain. He looked over to me.

"I wanna go to the arcade..." He said sounding more like a 10 year old child.

I looked around then back to him. "Uhh, I am not your mom, go do what you want." I said walking off.

He laughed a moment. "See ya later sis!" He yelled out as he took off towards the arcade.

I stopped, I couldn't believe that he had called me sister after last night! I quickly shook my head, I wasn't really in a mood at the moment to play any games. I was still completely in shock of my previous night with Reno. I walked around for about an hour and a half watching random people, also stopping in and seeing a chocobo race.

quickly became tired of watching the chocobo races, this really was an amazing place…there was just way to much on my mind. Suddenly I heard a strange voice from behind me.

I turned quickly to see two men standing behind me.

"My my…what a sexy little senorita!" The taller man said as they came closer to me.

The shorter man laughed as he pushed me against a wall kissing on my neck.

"Get the fuck off…" I yelled.

"Woooo Hooo! We got a fiesty one tonight brother!" The short one said laughing again.

I pushed him away but the taller one grabed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Come on hotcakes, we are gonna show you some manners!" He said beginning to walk away.

"LET HER GO…" A deep voice said from behind me.

I couldn't see what was happening but I hit the ground suddenly seeing the two men run off. I got to my feet quickly and brushed off my skirt,

"Are you alright?" The deep voice said.

I looked up seeing a tall blond haired man, his looks were so fimiliar I was afraid to assume it was him.

"Oh…yeah I am ok." I said nodding trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Well, you have to be careful around here, there are a lot of perverts who come here. I'm glad not to be a girl…you really shouldn't be alone out here either." He said slowly.

I stood stunned unable to speak. If this was who I thought, he was being awful nice considering who I was…oh wait. He didn't know who I was, he wouldn't recognize me at all. I looked at him.

"Oh…my brother was around here somewhere but, he's playing in the arcade." I said softly.

He nodded. "Ahh, she speaks!" He laughed a moment then extended his hand. "My name is Cloud Strife…and you are?"

I gasped a little, it was him afterall. The great Cloud Strife, who numerous times, we tried to kill. Here he was being kind to me, Elena the Turk…I just stood there staring at his hand.

"Well…a name would be nice miss?" He said taking his hand back.

"Oh! Umm Rini…my name is Rini…" I said quickly.

He smiled a little. "Nice to meet you Miss Rini."

I was caught completely by surprise. I had never really spoken to Mr. Strife in the past, I just always hated him. But now here we were standing face to face.

"Yes, nice to meet you too Mr. Strife." I said quickly.

He turned to walk away. "Umm, I am going to this little bar, would you like to come?" He said stopping.

I looked around. "Me?"

"Of course you…there aren't any other sweet and beautiful girls around here that I am talking to are there?" He said smiling back.

I smiled a little and followed him into a very tiny bar. He ushered me over to a seat and sat down next to me.

"So, you say you're here with your brother? Doesn't look like you are having much fun, I saw you in the race track, you looked bored." He said as the waitress came to take our drink orders.

I had learned my lesson from the Ice Tea, so I just ordered a water.

"Yeah…my brother…umm he's off winning money. I hope winning at least…" I said as the waitress walked away.

"You sound really fimiliar…" He said slowly staring at me.

"Huh?" I said quickly.

"Your voice, it sounds very fimiliar I just don't really know where I would have met you…" He said staring deep into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say, suddenly I stood up.

"Umm…I have to go…I forgot I was supposed to meet my brother!" I said jumping up and running out of the bar. Whew, that was close.

Suddenly I saw Reno rushing towards me.

"HEY! El…Rini! We are rich!" He said picking me up spinning me around.

"Yeah I ran into that Cloud Strife guy and won most of his money! It was great! I had so much fun! Wow, we have like, 8 million Gp! That's like 800 million Gil!" He said pulling on my arm.

I nodded. "Huh? We have what!" I was so surprised by the news. How could he have won that much money in the past 3 hours? We stood outside the bar , a few moments later Cloud exited with a strange looking woman.

Reno shook his head and pulled me back against him. "That damned hooker has been chasing me all night! She knows I been winning…"

I looked at him and pulled away. "Hooker?"

He nodded. "Yeah that woman there, she is a hooker, a prostitute. She gets her money by having sex with men…probably women too."

I just stood in awe staring at him. I had never known of anyone having to do those types of things for money.

"Oh…here…" He said handing me some Gp.

"Reno I don't need your money…" I said trying to hand it back.

"Hey…shhh….stop with the names…it's OUR money anyway Rini! I got some more stuff to do. See you later.." He said running off.

I looked around a moment then proceeded to the arcade. I wasn't really into playing the games, so I watched a few young men play a Sumo game it was quite funny. Finally after a few hours I made my way down the long hallway towards our room. I was quickly pushed aside by a young woman and man making out down the hallway.

"Ugh! Watch it!" I screamed out as the young man turned towards me. It was Reno! I couldn't even breath. I just stood there my mouth open wide.

"Uhh…Rini…" He said nerviously.

I shook my head and turned away. "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE" I said throwing his Gp to the ground and taking off down the hallway. I slowly made my way down to a bar with a glowing green sign. 'Miko's Makou Bar' the sign said. I smiled a bit and swung open the door.

The strong smell of Makou filled my nose as I found an empty table. The bar was exreamly crowded, however I could see a young black haired lady a stage across the room singing a sweet love song. A few moments later Cloud Strife walked through the door. Seeing me he made his way over quick.

"Hey! You ran out on me earlier!" He said sitting down across from me.

I blinked a moment. "Uhhhh….sorry. I had to meet someone."

"Yeah that guy you were with outside the bar…he was your brother?" Cloud said smiling a little.

"Uhh….yeah…" I replied.

"Wow, that's cool. He's good. He won a lot of money from me. I was pretty pissed at him. But it's ok now. I feel a lot better." He said before calling over a young waitress.

I watched him slowly remembering the young hooker he took back to his room. I knew he was a jerk deep down inside. All men are, just like Reno.

"You look pissed, you want some Makou?" He said smiling at me.

I shook my head.

"Well I just saw you hear and I wanted to say hello…but I need to be getting out now. Someone is looking for me!" He said standing up.

I nodded then watched him walk out. What a very strange man he was. I looked around the bar suddenly seeing a few faces I wish I hadn't seen staring back at me.

Tseng and Rude sat in a corner booth looking directly at me. I quickly looked down and took a deep breath. They wouldn't recognize me would they?

Suddenly I could feel someone standing near me, looking up I saw them. Tseng and Rude stood beside my table.

Tseng slide onto the booth with me, pushing me over a little.

"You have business with Mr. Strife?" He said sternly staring at me.

"Frankly, my business is none of your concern." I said firmly.

Tseng laughed a little. "Aww, a tough little whore we have here…"

"I am not a whore!" I said loudly.

"Hmm, we will see about that." Tseng said grabbing my hair a little. "You know what we do to bossy little girls who can't keep their mouths shut?"

I pulled away from him and rolled my eyes. "I don't know but why don't you tell me?"

Tseng grinned and grabbed my face. "Well, after….."

He was quickly interupted by Rude hanging up his cell phone. "He needs us back now…"

Tseng nodded. "Hmm, I am sure we will see this little fairie again." He said letting me go and standing up. He quickly followed Rude out the door laughing.

I rubbed my chin, it had hurt just a little. I sat quietly another few moments before a cold chill came over my entire body. I was suddenly feeling very strange. I looked up towards the door figuring a draft had come from there. That's when I saw it. A tall man with long white flowing hair and a long black over coat. Sticking from the bottom of the coat was a long sword luckily it was sheathed. I took a deep breath and looked at him as his mysterious black eyes traced the room.

Immediately I knew who he was, he so much resembled Sephiroth…I knew it had to be the young clone that Rufus had mentioned a while back.


	11. Chapter 11

**--White Haired Valentine—**

He took a seat from far from my table and I turned away quickly. I could not allow him to look into my eyes. It had been told to me long ago that one strange power that Sephiroth had was if he was to look into your eyes, he could see everthing about you. Your past, your present thoughts, even a little into the future. I knew that just one glance from this man, and it would all be over.

He sat gracefully, watching the young singer on the stage. He was extreamly poite to the waitress, I knew he had to be covering his ass so that he wouldn't get caught. This was the only time in my entire life when I wished that Rude and Tseng had stayed in here.

The white haired man placed his head in his hands and stared down at the table. He wasn't looking very well. Here I was sitting in the bar, with the enemy…and no idea how to destroy him. I suddenly remembered a story that Reno had once told me, of an young woman who killed her evil husband by giving him an overdose of Makou. I looked around a moment, perhaps I could do that to him? I quickly called the waitress over and wispered to her that I would pay her very well if she would serve the young white haired man Four glasses of Triple Strong Ultra Makou Punch. The lady looked at me and shook her head.

"Nuh…jus one glasses of da drink ish enuf to kills 2 stong mens!" She said with a strange accent.

I flashed some Gp in her face…enough to make her take off to make the drinks.

A few moments later she returned from the kitchen with a slightly glowing bevereage and served it to the white haired male. I heard the two exchange words a moment then they both looked my way. My entire body tensed up…now he knew who was trying to kill him.

I sat quietly as the man drank up 2 of the Makou Punches. This was impossible, he wasn't even acting as if it affected him one bit! I called the waitress over, offered her more money to make the last two even stronger. After a while the man had finished his third drink and the waitress brought him out a fresh glass…this one was lime green and glowing greatly. It was obvious that it was 98 Makou…and hardly anything else. This one glass was enough to kill over 12 of the worlds strongest men. I nodded and sat back, listening to the singer on stage, a tiny grin across my face for I knew that this man was to be dead instantly.

I glanced from the corner of my eye a few moments later, the man was gone…and the glass of Makou Punch sat on the table empty. My heart skipped a beat, where had he gone? I took a deep breath and began to look around. No sooner had I moved my glance from his table that I saw a beautiful white rose in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I said looking up to the person holding the rose, my face lost all color and I gasped.

"Why, thank you, ma'm for the drinks…they were quite lovely." The tall white haired man said as he stood in front of me holding a single white rose in his hand.

I quickly looked away avoiding eye contact with him.

"This..is for you, I know It is not much…but a young beautiful maiden such as yourself should not be alone on Valentines Day." He said placing the rose on the table in front of me and taking a seat next to me.

I nodded and murrmerd a tiny "Thank you sir.."

"My name is Yazoo, what is yours my lady?" He said sweetly.

"Um..Rini…Rini VanBraff." I said slowly, completely in awe that he was able to walk across the room.

"Well, Miss VanBraff you must know who I am already, or else you wouldn't have given me such a poisonous drink…you must have known that if any ordinary man was to drink even half of the first glass, he would have died! But not I, Makou makes me stronger…and thanks to you…I am much stronger now than I was when I first arrived." He said placing his hand on mine.

I took a deep breath. How could I have been so stupid? I had just made this man much stronger than before, the man who I was supposed to be against.

"Hmm, you are awful quiet Miss VanBraff. Hmm, it makes me wonder if you do indeed know who I am…and perhaps I already know who you are as well…" He said as he gently rubbed my shoulder.

"I…have never seen you before sir…" I managed to say.

I small elegant laugh escaped him. "Hah, I see…well you have much to learn about life Miss Karona…you really should have known that drink would only make me stronger."

I blinked. Did he just call me Miss Karona?

He quickly grasped my chin and pulled my face around, looking directly into my eyes.

"I know who you are…Elena. Clever little girl you are…running away from Shin-Ra?" He smiled largely and let go of my face. "I could use someone like you on my side…" He smiled and stood up. "I'll let you think about that one…" He said walking away.

I sat in the booth watching as my white haired valentine left the bar. He wanted me on his side? That was never going to happen! I would never join up with the dark powers of a Sephiroth Clone!

I needed to get out of the bar…but I was still really upset with Reno. I just didn't know what to do. I walked from the bar back to the arcade, spotting Reno standing with Cloud Stife laughing.

**--To be Continued--**


	12. Chapter 12

**--The Good Life—**

I turned away quickly, there was no way I was going to speak to Reno after seeing him headed off towards our room with some random girl. Wait, it's not like I was umm jelious or anything, it's just, well…I have to sleep in that room and I would prefer not to think of some random lady, possibly a hooker…in there!

"Rini!" I heard Reno call out. Suddenly I saw Cloud standing next to me.

"Mr. Strife?" I said quickly looking at him.

He nodded and took my hand. "You didn't tell me that Dimitri here was your brother! Hah! That little shit took all my money!" He said guiding me back to Reno.

I gave Reno an evil look then smiled back to Cloud. "Aww, well you should win some of it back! My brother here is just a huge asshole, he likes to take advantage of people…you really are much better than him I assure you…" I said sweetly to Cloud.

I could tell that I had pissed off Reno. His eyes were narrowed on me, he couldn't believe that I had just said that about him.

"Well…Mr. VanBraff I must be on my way! It was lovely seeing you again Miss Rini." Cloud said kissing my hand. "I will meet with you again later to win my money back!" He said as he walked out the door.

I turned back to Reno and rolled my eyes then proceeded to walk away. Suddenly Reno grabbed my arm.

"Look, we have to talk…"

I looked at him. "Talk about what?"

"Look I know you are mad at me about that girl…" He said ushering me out of the arcade and down to our room.

I was extreamly quiet on the walk to the room. Once inside I sat in a large fluffy chair across the room.

"Elena, Nothing happened…I told her to leave right after I saw you." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Uhh…So?" I said. "Why do I care what you do?"

He blinked a moment and stared at me. "Uhhhh…" Reno looked to the floor and then back up to me. "I guess, you shouldn't then."

We sat a few moments in complete silence. I felt horrible, it was so strange how I actually cared how Reno felt. He looked so upset and sad, I'd only seen him this way once, and that was after the funeral.

"I do…I care…" I said quietly.

He looked up at me. "Huh? What?"

"Yeah, I care Reno. I really do. I mean…the other night…I kept thinking what a mistake I made and how…stupid I was for it. But…when I saw you with her…I sorta got jelious I guess…" I said staring at the wall.

It was silent again.

"Elena…I really….umm…well...I care about you too" Reno said breaking the silence.

It was too awkward for me. I shook my head and quickly changed the subject "Uhh…I saw Yazoo Jenova."

Reno's mouth dropped, I wasn't sure if it was from the sudden subject change or from the mention of Yazoo. Again there was silence.

"I tried to kill him, but…I messed up and made him stronger. He's out here somewhere lurking around…and he knows who I am." I said quickly.

Reno nodded. "I figured we'd run into him."

I explained the entire bar ordeal to Reno. He was stunned and a little angry at me. But his only reply was.

"Let Shin-Ra deal with him."

After a few more moments of awkward silence Reno spoke up again.

"Ohh, umm I got you something." He said taking a few slips of paper from his coat. "It's tickets…to the X-2 concert."

I gave him a funny look. "X-2? How did you know I liked them?" I said confused as I took the tickets from his hand.

He smiled a little. "I heard you talking about them with Rufus's secretary Paige a few months ago." He said.

I nodded. Two tickets to see X-2. They were a new girl band that I really enjoyed.

Reno looked around then smiled at me. "Well…we better get off there to the event square…the concert starts soon I believe?"

I smiled back to him. "Yeah.."

The two of us changed our clothing and made our way out to the event square where the concert was to be held.

"Wow! That was amazing!" I said as Reno and I walked out of the event square.

A large smile crossed his face. "I figured you would be pleased with that gift."

I stopped and turned to him. "But if you are spending all the money on me and that concert, are we going to have enough to leave and open.."

He stopped me suddenly. "Rini, we have enough to never work again…"

I just stood there staring at him in disbelief. How could we have ever made that much money in only 2 nights!

"But Dimitri how?" I asked shocked as we walked to our new 1st class room that Reno had reserved for us.

"Well Cloud Strife is a very wealthy man, and…I made outlandish bets against him. He couldn't refuse…and he lost…many times against me!" Reno said opening the door.

I slowly walked into our room, it was amazing. I had never been in a first class room before. The bed was large enough to throw a party in, and right in the middle of the floor was a large white shag rug. I fell down on top of it and lay there smiling.

"I so cannot believe this Reno!"

He smiled and sat down next to me. "I am glad…that you like it."

That night was amazing. We spent the whole time laying on the large shag rug talking and laughing about our lives. I had never been so close to anyone in my entire life. Reno had deffinatly become my best friend in the world.

The next morning we both woke up still laying on the rug. I looked at him and laughed a little. "Hmm, we spent all that money on a wonderful bed and ended up sleeping on the floor."

He laughed and smiled back agreeing that we were very silly. He slowly got up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to press my luck any more…I think we should be leaving soon." He said putting on his shoes.

I nodded. "Yeah, we are going to open that shop you wanted right?" I said slowly.

"Umm yeah, have you decided where we are going to go?" He said standing up.

I stood up, I had completely forgotten that was my choice. I shook my head. "Uhh, I really don't know."

He smiled and sat back down staring at the ceiling. "Well, we will just sit here until you do know."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Reno jumped up and opened the door slightly seeing Cloud Strife standing behind it. Cloud pushed past Reno and hid behind the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reno yelled shutting the door behind Cloud.

Cloud looked to both of us and laughed a moment. "Uhh…uhh, I am in a little trouble mind if I hide out here?"

I looked around then sat on the bed confused. Cloud sat down in a large chair on the other side of the room.

"Well, a few nights ago I ran off with this girl and then she well, stole my money. I went back looking for her and she turned out to be a man…so…I killed him. Now the body has been found and they are after me." Cloud said looking around a bit.

Reno walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "You dumbass!"

"Umm you know you really should stay away from those hookers Mr. Strife…" I said watching Cloud get slapped.

Cloud wiped the blood from his face and looked up to Reno. "Do it again and I will slice and dice you…"

I stood up quickly and rushed over to Cloud. "Look there are bigger things to worry about than this…hooker…I think Sephiroth has returned."

Cloud looked to me quickly. "How the hell would you know about that?" He said standing up.

I looked to Reno then back to Cloud. "I…Uh…met him in the bar…"

Reno quickly took over. "Really Mr. Strife, I could easily just hand you over to the athoraties so…if I were you I'd be nice to my little sister and quit asking so many questions."

Cloud nodded and looked to me. "Look, I killed Sephiroth before…and"

"I know who you are and what you have done, frankly I do not want an explanation…" Reno said turning away from Cloud. "My sister and I are leaving soon, we are going to take your money and build a nice little Item Shop…hmm but where would we be safe from the grips of that horrible Yazoo Jenova?" Reno continued.

Cloud stood up quickly. "Esthar is about the safest place in the world right now, that is where I was headed…after stopping my Midgar to see someone."

Reno looked to me then smiled. "See you later Mr. Strife." Reno grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

Cloud rushed towards the door just as it slammed in his face.

"That was awful rude…" I said quickly as we made our way down the hallway.

Reno coughed suddenly and pushed me into an open room. "No…that is Rude…" He said pointing out the door. At that very moment Rude and Tseng busted down the door to our old room where Cloud Strife was hiding out. A few moments later they returned with Cloud in handcuffs.

"Looks like Rufus was looking for Cloud as well…" Reno said as we exited the room.

I nodded. "So we are going to Esthar?"

"No…it is your choice where we are going. But now, Cloud Strife thinks we are off to Esthar!." Reno said as we boarded the lift to leave the Gold Saucer.

"I was thinking Winhill. I heard that is where President Loire is from and that it is very peaceful there." I said following him onto the lift.

"Winhill it is then! We will set up a nice little shop and live happily ever after!" Reno said taking his seat beside me.

I shook my head laughing. "Dimitri, you have lost your mind!" I said watching the Gold Saucer get farther and farther away. Now, here we were off to Winhill to start our new lives as shopkeepers!


	13. Chapter 13

**--Paige's Secret—**

Paige stood outside Rufus Shinra's office. These past few months had been extreamly hard on him…and her. He was still extreamly mad about loosing Reno and Elena, but did he have to always take it out on her? It had been four months since they died and Rufus was still locked in his office…pouting.

Paige slowly opened the office door and walked in. "Sir…" She could still feel the awkwardness from the night of the funeral. A night she swore to forget…but everytime she saw his face it haunted her. She turned away quiclkly preparing to leave.

"Wait…Paige…you seem tense…are things ok?" Rufus said softly.

Paige stopped, "He was kind suddenly? What was up with this? No yelling today…no throwing books or having me wash his floor?" She said quietly to herself.

Rufus stood up and walked over to her. "I know…I hurt you…and I am sorry Paige." He said as Paige shook her head and ran from the office.

She couldn't bare it any longer. She had to leave, she could no longer stay working at Shin-Ra after what happened between her and Rufus….

_It was the night of Elena and Reno's funeral. Paige sat quietly in the back of Rufus's car while the bodies were put into the ground. She watched Rufus Shinra kick a little dirt into the holes then proceed to the car._

_"Come on lets go home…damn good for nothing Turks.." He said pounding his fist against the window._

_Paige knew better than to speak a word. She knew better than to come between him and his anger. So she sat quietly the whole ride back to the mansion. Once they had gotten back she escorted Rufus to his office and sat down on a sofa across the room._

_"Paige, I and…doughnots, hmm…and a book. Find me a good book to read…" Rufus said sitting down behind his desk._

_Paige nodded and did just as she was asked. Returning with coffee and doughnuts, and a small hardback book. She lay them across the desk in front of him. "Will there be anything else?" She said leaning over the desk to light a candle._

_Rufus stared at her intently a moment then stood up grabbing Paige around the back, as if he were trying to hug her. She gasped suddenly but allowed him to hug her as she looked around confused. He proceeded after hugging her, slowly kissing her neck. Paige took a deep breath, no knowing what to do she slightly pushed him away._

_Rufus stood up straight and Paige could see the tears streaming down his young face. Although the president acted tough and grown up, he was still only an 18 year old boy._

_Paige looked into Rufus's eyes and quickly hugged him back. She knew all he needed was a friend, someone to just sit and be with. Slowly Rufus hugged her back, then began kissing her neck again, then her face…and finally her lips. Paige being the young imature girl that she was gave into Rufus Shinra and allowed him to have sex with her that night…right there, on the sofa in his office._

_The same sofa where only a few days later he would have a sit down talk with Cloud Stife, making a deal with him to aide in the capture of Yazoo Jenova…_

_Rufus watched as Paige ran from his office. He turned around looking around his office. With a sudden grunt he kicked over a chair and watched as it busted against the wall. He never meant to hurt her like that…she had warmed the coldness in his heart. She had changed something about him and he didn't know what to do about it. Everyday he kept pushing her to do more and more work because he didn't know how to handle the way he felt about her. He had never had feelings like this about anyone in his life. He had spent the past four months since the funeral trying to change his life, trying to change the way Shin-Ra was viewed…because of her. Because she had made him feel so different about his life and about everything. He spent everyday trying to learn more about Paige's life and who she was inside…but she wouldn't let him close. How could she? He was Rufus Shinra, noble president of Shin-Ra Corperation…but he wasn't feeling all that mighty right now, actually he was feeling pretty lonely. He sat back down at his desk and stared at the ground. How could he make Paige talk to him…with out force?_

_Paige sat on the floor of the lobby bathroom crying. She didn't know what to do…she had let Rufus take the only thing sacred in her life…she had given up to him. But that wasn't why she was crying. Tears fell from her eyes because…she knew she had fallen in love with Rufus Shinra... noble president of Shin-Ra Corperation…but was he really as noble as she looked at him to be?_

_And…could she tell him the truth…not only that she was in love with him…but that…she had a secrect about her life that could destroy Shin-Ra for good?_

Rufus was really worried when Paige didn't show up for work two days in a row. His office was a mess, as well as himself. He didn't even bother showering that morning.

"What the hell happened here?" Tseng said walking into Rufus's office looking around.

"Looks like Sephiroth came through here…" Rude replied.

Rufus spun around in his chair. "Paige is missing…"

Tseng looked at Rude then over to Rufus. "Paige isn't missing, she's sick. You didn't hear? Man I thought you'd be the first to know. Paige was found passed out in the girls bathroom yesterday."

Rufus jumped up quickly. "Is she alright?"

Rude's mouth suddenly dropped as he sat back on the sofa. "She's fine Rufus…since when do you care?" He said rubbing his head.

Rufus sat down quickly. "Uhh, I don't care, I just thought she needed to find a replacment to clean my office…" He said shyly.

Tseng laughed a little. "Rufus…admit it. For the past few months you have changed. You like her don't you?"

Rufus only made a small grunting sound.

"Fine, don't tell us, we will just go send her flowers from her secret admirer…" Rude said laughing a bit.

"Make sure they are perfect…yellow…she likes Yellow…" Rufus said staring down at his feet.

Tseng nodded. "Sure thing…" He said before accompaning Rude out the door.

Even though most of the time it was a tense enviroment, Rude and Tseng knew when to be soft around Rufus, and this was one of those times.

Paige sat quietly in her office facing the wall. She was practacly asleep. A sudden knock on the door scared her awake. "Huh? Yeah come in?" She said softly.

A tall man entered the room holding a vase with two yellow roses.

"Miss Noire? These came for you…" The man said sitting the flowers down on her desk then walked out.

"Flowers for me?" Paige lifted a note from a small envelope attached to the flower vase.

"I just knew you needed a cheerful gift. Love always...Someone who thinks you are Special."

Paige stared at the note and the flowers. Who would have sent her such a gift? A few moments later she looked up to see Rufus Shinra standing at her door. Quickly she jumped up. "Oh…sir…I am sorry I missed work. Oh..my…"

Rufus shook his head, stepped into the office then closed the door behind him. "Paige, it's ok. I see you got the flowers?"

Paige looked at him then to the flowers. "You sent me this?"

He nodded. "Look, I don't want you running away from me this time. I know you are upset with me…that you probably hate me for what I have done to you…but truthfully…Paige I can't live my life without you. And I don't mean as just my secretary. You're all I think about anymore, I even talked to some of your friends to find out that yellow was your favorite color…"

Paige sat back down and stared at him, not believing one word that she was hearing. She closed her eyes and turned her back to him. "No…Rufus. I cannot stay here, I have to leave…I am turning in my resignation today…I cannot be here any longer." She said.

"No…Why Paige? Please…if I have done something to make you fear your job I am sorry…please forgive me." Rufus said trying to keep her here.

"Rufus…I cannot. You just…don't understand. Something has happened, something that I cannot stay working here any longer…"

Rufus just stared at Paige, not understanding what she meant. He was there trying to do everything he could to get her to stay, but he wasn't going to stand in her way if she wanted to leave. Rufus closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Ok…Paige…I wont bug you anymore. If you want to leave, you may go…"

Paige was caught off guard by the sudden changes in the way that she was being treated by Rufus. She quickly walked over to him and placed her hand on his head, feeling for a fever. "Perhaps you are also getting sick sir…you should rest."

Rufus stood up and turned to her. "Paige, I don't want you to leave here…and not because I need someone to clean my office…or file my papers. I need you here because…I love you."

Paige fainted at the statement that Rufus had just made. Love? What did Rufus know about Love? Slowly she began to awaken. Rufus had picked her up and carried her to a chair, he gently placed a warm cloth on her head and sat on his knees watching her.

"Rufus?" Paige said as she opened her eyes.

He smiled a genuine sweet smile to her. "You kind of fainted on me there…" He said removing the cloth from her head.

Paige blinked a moment and stared at him. Had it been a dream did he really say that he loved her? Her mind was racing a million thoughts then it hit her like a ton of bricks. A small kiss planted gently on her lips by Rufus Shinra. She looked at him, he smiled back at her.

"Rufus…there is something…I have to tell you…" Paige said staring deep into his eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"Umm, well…about…four months ago…when…we…" She coughed a little. "When…ummm"

"When we made love?" Rufus said interupting her.

Her mouth dropped. "Uh…yeah…that…"

"What about it? Did I hurt you? Is everything ok? You hated it didn't you?" Rufus said quickly.

"No…it's not that…it's just…well…" Paige said trying to explain. "Rufus…what do you want…for your future?"

He looked at her oddly, what did this have to do with anything? "Umm, I don't know. I want to be a great leader, not a dictator. I want to have a family…and caring staff…I don't want to be hated by everyone…and I really…want to be with you."

Paige quickly hugged Rufus around the neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "…..and your children?" She wispered into his ear.

"Of course! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our…….." He stopped and pulled away from her. "What?"

Paige looked away a moment, a single tear fell down her cheek. "Rufus…I have to leave the company…because I am…pregnant…with your child."

"Oh…man.." Rufus said as he placed his head in his hands. "I….am...sorry?" He said unsure of what he could say at the moment.

"Rufus…I am the one who should be sorry. This one little thing…could tear down Shin-Ra. Everyone would look down on you…and…" Paige said as tears ran down her face.

He reached up and took her hand. "No…no one would think anything funny about…a man…and his…Fiancee having a child." Rufus said as he looked up into Paige's eyes.

She gasped a little. "Are you asking me…"

"To be my wife….Paige…I want you to marry me, not just because of this child but because I want to change and I want to start by showing you how much I love you…" Rufus said down on his knees.

Paige smiled a little as even more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes, Rufus…yes…I will marry you.."


	14. Chapter 14

**--The Simple Life—**

"Dimitri? A customer!" I yelled into the small shop.

A few moments later I heard Reno and young customer speaking. I stood outside our little shop in Winhill, it had been 6 months since we left Junon to start our new lives. Reno and I still acted as brother and sister while others were around. We had even made a few friends here in Winhill, such a strange turn of events…one of our new friends was none other than Paige Noire's own brother Darius Noire. Darius and Reno got along great, they quickly became the best of friends, many times leaving me behind. But it didn't matter, I very much enjoyed laying out in the large grassy area behind our shop just staring at the sky. It was wonderful. Sometimes the place was so quiet it almost seemed like heaven. Reno and I didn't want to run out of money too quickly so we set up a small shop with plenty of items and built a small two bedroom apartment above it. It was lovely and peaceful, I couldn't ask for anything more. After a long haul back and forth to a Chocobo breeding farm Reno had returned just recently with three new chocobos! A green one, a golden one, and a rare black chocobo. I thought them all to be very adorable and named them each, Grassy, Goldie, and Midnight.

I saw a man coming up to the house carrying a large bag, instantly I knew who he was.

"Pedro!" I yelled out runing over to him.

Pedro Martin was a young man still in school who delivered the mail before school each morning. I always greeted him with a smile, and today was no different as he handed me the morning paper.

"Big story on the front page Miss VanBraff!" He said smiling before walking off.

I unfolded the paper and carefully read seeing a shocking picture on the front page. "DIMITRI!" I yelled running into the shop.

He turned quickly from the customer to me. "Are you ok Rini?"

The customer turned and looked a me a moment the returned looking at the Items he was asking to buy. I blinked a moment and looked around. "Well…I can wait." I said going around behind the counter and reading the article in the paper. I couldn't believe my very eyes!

A few moments later the customer left with his goods and I shoved the paper into Reno's face. "LOOK!"

Reno shook his head and took the paper. "What did X-2 break up or something?" He said laughing.

I shot him an evil look. "No…just read!"

_**The WinHill Window**_

_Shin-Ra Hears Wedding Bells _

_President Rufus Shinra announced Friday afternoon that he and long time secret fiancee Paige Noire are expecting their first child. This news came as quite a shock to the rest of Shin-Ra corperation_

_No one had any idea that the two were secretly together. Rude Porter, a Turk for Shin-Ra stated that he knew something was happening he'd never seen the president tie his own tie without her help. _

_The two are planning their wedding for this weekend, Shin-Ra officials say they prefer a wedding before the little bundle of joy arrives_

_Kisaragi Enters Treaty_

_This morning Shin-Ra officials announced the rebuilding of the city Wutai. The small city was destroyed during battles with Sephiroth and is still to be rebuilt. Wutai representative Yuffie Kisaragi explained that her recent peace treaty involvement has lightened the situation. Last Monday Miss Kisaragi met with leaders Laguna Loire, Squall Leonheart and Rufus Shinra to add Wutai to the peace treaty."It is in hopes to bring all together as one!" Miss Kisaragi told our papers last week. Seemingly enough this peace treaty is going much better than planned. _

"Hmm, looks like they are rebuilding Wutai! Lovely! That's great that Yuffie has become a diplomat for her country." Reno said slowly reading the paper.

"Oh Reno it's the other damn thing you idiot!" I said jumping up and down a little.

"Fine fine, I am reading…gosh!" He said looking up from the paper a moment.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

I stepped back a little knowing that Reno had just read the article about Paige and Rufus.

"What in the world? I have been gone 6 months and he's knocked up someone? What the hell? We must have…trashed his life somehow. This makes no sence." Reno said tossing the paper on the counter.

"I know! Rufus despises women, he told me that a plenty number of times!" I said looking up at Reno, there was a small hint of red starting to show through his white hair. I giggled a moment.

"This isn't funny, this is fucked up…" He said replying to my giggle.

"No..no..that isn't funny…but your red hair sure is!" I said smiling at him.

He looked to me then turned to a mirror close behind the counter. "Well, you shouldn't be laughing because you've been a blond for three days…" He said staring into the mirror.

The bad thing was that I knew that and had done nothing about it. I wanted to be a blond again, I wanted to be myself more than anything…it was just so hard looking in the mirror each day seeing another face. It hurt knowing that I'd never be able to be me again. I think Reno could sence that, so he never really said anything. I turned away from him.

"So…Paige is having a baby…by Rufus…hmmm how very awkward." I said climbing up on the counter.

Reno turned back to me. "Yeah, it's strange isn't it? Maybe we should crash the wedding?"

"NO!" I yelled out.

"Man, I was only playing, chill out Rini…gosh.." He said laughing.

I looked at him. "Well, you better have been…because I am really freaked out by this…"

Reno walked over to me placing his hand on my head. "It will be alright…I am sure…that something has changed with Rufus…and I think this will be a good thing. Really I do."


	15. Chapter 15

**--An Unexpected Visitor—**

The Shinra wedding was supposidly a grand event, it was even televised. I didn't watch it though. It was just too strange. Rufus Shinra kissing a girl…who he cared about instead of kicking her to the ground. The whole time I sat there remembering what I had heard him say at the funeral.. "I shouldn't have made you and Reno go out looking for Tseng. He came back right after you left…I was such a hardass on you guys" It was so awkward, I hadn't noticed it then, but Paige had made a change in him, perhaps if we had only stayed a little while longer things would have been different for all of us. But we had left and things were different still, a lot different.

I sat in front of the television the night that Rufus's son was born. Yukio Shinra they called him. Reno sat quietly in the back of the room, I wasn't really sure anymore about what was going on with him. He had gotten really quiet over the past month, he hardly said a word to me…or even the customers. It was strange. He spent a lot of his time in the yard staring out into the sky. Numerous times I asked him if things were fine…and he would always reply the same thing. "It's all great, we have everything we wanted…" But I knew that wasn't true, he was upset about something, there was something he wanted but didn't have. I could never really figure that one out.

On the night that Yukio Shinra was born there was another news

The city of Wutai that had just began their process of rebuilding was on fire, but not from machines, or workers…but a flame that came from one man. Yazoo Jenova had attacked Wutai, killing many of the inhabitants including Miss Yuffie Kisaragi.

I turned around looking to Reno, who was no longer sitting behind me. I looked around the room. I guess he was tired of hearing the news. I took a deep breath and sighed as they flashed the picture of Yazoo across the screen. The entire world was once again in peril as the return of evil spread quickly from city to city. I knew he would come here for us, he knew who I was…and had even said he wanted me on his side. I was ready, Reno and I would fight him to the death. We were never going to give into a Sephiroth clone!

I got up and walked into the next room, where Reno sat at the table looking out the window.

"He's coming for us all…and I don't know how we can stop him." Reno said still staring out the window.

I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know how to stop him either. Cloud Strife had killed Sephiroth, but was this fight to be any different? I sat down across from Reno.

"Perhaps…with this alliance between Esthar and Shin-Ra…they can defeat Yazoo." I said trying to assure not only him, but also myself.

He nodded slightly. "I just don't understand it, everyone knew that he was back…Rufus, President Loire…SeeD Leonheart. They all knew the clone had come, and that the black materia had been stolen from Cloud Strife. Supossedly that SeeD Kinneas that we saw in the bar before we left Junon…he found Cloud knocked out in an allyway…the black materia gone." Reno said still staring intently out the window.

I listened closely, I had heard only minor details about Yazoo before we left, and I wasn't briefed much on the stolen materia. I looked over to him. "Reno…we can stop him...Sephiroth was stopped and he was much more powerful than this Yazoo." I said slowly.

Reno shook his head. "No…now he is strong, very strong…and some of it…is because of you."

A shocked look crossed my face, I couldn't believe Reno had just said that. I looked to the ground. "I didn't think it would make him stronger…really…I didn't think at all I guess." I said trying to compensate for my mistake.

"Shut up with the sorry Elena, I don't want to hear it." Reno's voice was tense and cruel as he spoke. "I am sure that Shin-Ra will find some way to take care of this problem." Reno rose from his chair and looked back to me. "I'm going to sleep…I will not open the shop tomorrow. Good Night." He slowly walked away to his room.

I watched him walk away. Things had become different between us. We still played our parts as brother and sister, but it was now more than only around other people. Reno had gotten cold and callous around me. We never spoke about that night on the train, I guess it was like I said…"Maybe….we could just forget it ever happened."

But I could never really forget…I thought about it a lot actually. Sometimes I'd even catch myself smiling at him when he wasn't looking. I hated to admit it…but I was falling hard…or wait…I had already fallen for Reno Hikaru. But of course, I was now his "sister" and that was how we had to act. So that is what I did, I treated him like I would have treated a brother…but he was different now. I couldn't figure it out, I didn't know what I had said or done…but something had changed with Reno.

A few weeks later I had began to sleep in, we weren't opening the shop much, so I saw no need to get up. However a sudden knock on the apartment door made me jump. Sleepily I made my way across the apartment to the door, I looked around a moment wondering if the knock had woke up Reno. Shrugging I opened the door revealing an unexpected vistor on the other side.

"Darius?" I said quickly recognizing Darius Noire, our neighbor.

Daruis smiled and bowed a little. "Yes, I thought I would stop by…I wanted you to meet someone." He said.

"Oh? I said as he slowly moved out of the way of the person behind him.

Standing behind him was a small woman with long brown eyes and large brown eyes holding a small child in her arms.

"Rini, I want you to meet my sister Paige..."

I stared at Paige a moment shocked to see her on my doorstep. "Oh! Come in…" I said bowing and moving out of the way. The slowly came in and took a seat on the couch. I sat down across from them and smiled sweetly at Paige.

"Yes, my sister was in town visiting me…and I thought that you would like to meet her." Darius said smiling. "And this little thing…is my new nephew Yukio!" He said picking up the baby.

I smiled gently. "Oh! He's lovely…It is really great to meet you Miss Noire…" I said kindly.

Paige smiled and nodded to me. "You…look fimiliar…have we met before?" She said turning her head a little as she stared at me.

I had began to neglect my looks…or at least Rini's looks. My hair was now blonde again, however it was chin length, when I left Shin-Ra it was just touching my ears. I never wore my colored contacts…or even did my makeup…I now looked like a slightly altered Elena…but did Paige see that? I blinked a moment then shook my head. "Hmm…I don't really know, my brother and I have traveled a lot…perhaps in passing?" I said quicky.

She nodded. "Did you know…anyone from Junon?"

My eyes widened a moment.

"I remember seeing you…at a funeral…almost a year ago…" Paige continued.

I didn't know what to say. Suddenly the front door opened and Reno waltzed in. He had obviously been drinking. He stopped suddenly as he saw Paige sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" He said quickly.

Reno's hair was still white, however he had also neglected his facial fetures. To someone who had known him for a while would instantly recognize him.

"Oh my…" Paige said as Reno walked into the door, She quickly scanned Reno then turned to me. Her breathing heavy…I knew she knew.

"Oh shit…" Reno said staring at Paige.

"Reno…." Paige managed to say.

Darius looked at his sister then to Reno. "This is Dimitri VanBraff…he is Rini here's older brother." Darius said quickly.

Paige nodded. "Oh…I am so…sorry…you look so much like someone else."

Reno looked over to me then back to Paige. "Hmm, you do too…wait I saw you on the news…your married to that Shin-Ra president right?"

Paige smiled a little still not 100 trusting that it wasn't Reno Hikaru standing in front of her.

"Yes, Rufus Shinra is my husband…" She said nodding.

Reno groaned a little and took a seat. "So what is with all these attacks on villages? Wow, that Jenova man needs to be stopped!"

Paige was quiet a moment. "Yes, an alliance has been formed with many countries including this one"

Darius nodded. "Yeah, I heard this morning that President Loire is recrutting people from Winhill to join his army in the fight against the evil! I was thinking about joining up.." Darius said happily.

Reno stood up quickly. "You mean Loire is talking about fighting this man?"

"Yeah and he is getting everyone he can to back him up…" Darius said.

"Yes, Cloud Strife, the man who defeated Lord Sephiroth has already joined up…he is commander in the Esthar Army…" Paige broke in.

Reno turned back to me. "Well, that's wonderful…I want a piece of this action. Darius…I too will join the alliance…"


	16. Chapter 16

**--An Alliance—**

I wasn't about the let Reno go alone on this one, even though he begged me to stay behind. I wanted to join the army too, I wanted to fight alongside him and be victorious over Yazoo Jenova. But I stayed quiet…and in the background just like I was expected to.

Paige went back home to Junon as Darius, Reno and I went off to Esthar. They were going to join the army as soon as possible. I was frightened yet excited the entire time. It was great to have all the nations coming together as one to defeat this evil, and with Rufus Shinra's sudden change of heart, things may be much different.

Once we arrived in Esthar, Reno took me to a sweet little hotel. "I want you to stay here until I come back, don't go running off after Yazoo on your own Elena. I don't…want you dead." He said as he walked me to the room.

I stood in the door way and watched him leave, headed toward the Esthar Army Base to take his place along side Cloud Strife and his new friend Darius Noire. They would all be living at the base until their training was finished. I hated sitting in a hotel room all alone for days and days, so I did a little exploring of Esthar.

I had never had any girl friends, so it came as quite a shock to me when I met a young woman named Ellone Loire.

I was standing in a small record store looking at the new FF X-2 album when I heard a soft voice from behind me. "Hmm, I love that Real Emotion song…Yuna sure has a great voice!"

I quickly spun around to see a young woman standing behind me smiling. "Uh…yeah she's cool." I said quickly smiling back.

"So you like them?" The young lady continued obviously trying to make conversation with me.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I saw their concert in the Gold Saucer, it was great."

She smiled largely. "I love X-2!" She stuck her hand out to me. "I am Ellone Loire, number 1 fan of X-2!" She said quickly with a little giggle to follow.

I smiled a little more and shook her hand. "Well, I am Rini VanBraff, new X-2 fan!"

Ellone smiled and giggled. "Oooh I love the color of your hair, when the sun hits it just right it shines a little!"

I was caught completely off guard by this woman. She had only met me and was already acting as if I had known her for years. I ran my hand through my hair, it was still blonde. I had officially decided not to dye it back and I wasn't wearing my contacts either, hopefully I wouldn't run into anyone I knew here. "Thanks…your hair is really pretty too." I said politly.

"Thank you very much! So, uhh, you live around here?" Ellone said glancing around as we walked out of the record store, both of us purchasing the new X-2 album.

"Uhh, yeah. I am staying in a hotel right now." I said slowly looking up as we walked past the hotel.

Ellone nodded. "Hmm...wow, I am sorry. I didn't realize you were homeless."

My eyes widened. "Homeless? No! I mean…my brother…he's joining the army…but he wanted me to come here to Esthar with him.." I said quickly.

She laughed a little. "Oh…I am really sorry. I didn't mean to offend." She shook her head. "I can be so cruel sometimes I guess."

I shook my head. "No no, you are very nice. I've never met someone who would just walk up to a total stranger and start talking."

"Well, truthfully…I've been quite lonely lately…I was just looking for someone to talk with." Ellone said looking off into the distance.

"Oh…well…I don't really have any friends. Only my brother really." I said looking over to her.

She nodded. "Yes, well I used to have tons of friends, but they are all very busy with this war between us and Jenova."

"Oh, yeah…my brother will be fighting." I said looking off towards the direction of the army base. I smiled picturing Reno in my head. I really missed him. I hated it, I wanted so badly to just hug him and tell him that I loved him, that I've always loved him. But I couldn't do that, not now…not ever. He was my "brother" and my friend…that was all he wanted from me.

"Yes…mine as well." She said shaking her head. "My brother and uncle are both leaders…it has been very tough on them."

"Oh? Leaders?" I said confused.

"Yes, my brother is leader of the SeeD Military group and my uncle is President of this city. They are always very busy people." She said smiling a little.

I nodded. "Well, they are very important people then aren't they?" I said smiling back at her.

Ellone and I began to hang out every day. She was so much fun to talk to, it was the first time in my entire life that I actaully had a girl to hang out with and do girlie things with. I had my cousins when I was little, but they all ignored me and said I was a 'tomboy' and needed to hang out with the guys…so that's what I did. I spent my entire life hanging out with guys…I never really had a friend I could trust until Reno and I ran away together.

The closer Ellone and I became the more I wanted to tell her the truth about me and Reno. I hated hiding things from her, she was just so sweet and innocent. One morning Ellone came over particularly early. I was shocked seeing her at the door so early in the morning.

"Is everything alright!" I said as she quickly came into my hotel room.

Ellone looked into my eyes. "They are shipping off today…Yazoo has been cornered between Midgar and Kalm. My uncle is shipping the men out this afternoon! Your brother will be headed into war…"

"Reno…." I said hugging myself a little.

"Reno? What's that?" Ellone said looking at me strangely.

"I'll explain later, I need to see…him before he ships out…" I said grabbing my jacket.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Ellone opened it revealing Reno standing behind it in his new army uniform. A stern look across his face he walked into the room and quickly grabed my arm.

"I'm leaving…"


	17. Chapter 17

**--Only truth can set you free—**

Ellone smiled then bowed slightly to Reno. I'll give you a few moment, Rini…I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." She said walking out the door.

"So you've heard?" He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded slightly.

"I know we will win this, but…you can't come this time. I'm sorry…I wish you could but…it's too dangerous and I don't want to risk you getting hurt." He said holding my arm still.

"Reno…I'm scared." I said falling against him, holding him tightly.

He took a deep breath and hugged me back. "Elena…you need to stay here…and be safe. I wont let Yazoo come here…I wont let him take you." He said before leaning down and kissing me deeply.

I kissed him back not wanting to let go. Slowly he began kissing down my neck and I wispered softly. "I love you Reno."

He picked me up in his arms at those words and began kissing my lips again. "I can't keep lying to my self…Elena…I can't keep lying to you…" He said as he removed my clothing quickly.

"Only the truth will set you free Reno…"

A simple "I love you" escaped Reno's lips as he and I once again made love.

He held me close for a moment then suddenly a knock at the door startled the both of us. We looked at each other then back to the door. We could not allow anyone to catch us together in this way, we were supposed to be brother and sister. Quickly we gathered our clothing and dressed.

"Uhh yes?" Reno said as he opened the door slightly.

Ellone stood on the other side frowning a little. "Commander Strife has summoned all the soldiers back to the base."

Reno nodded and turned back to me. "I have to go."

I took a deep breath and nodded back to him. "Ok…"

Reno wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly. "Now, remember I love

I forced a smile. Ellone was standing at the door we had to keep up the brother and sister front for her. I nodded. "Yeah! I love you too bubby!" I said hugging him back. I tried to sound happy about his leaving, but I felt horrible.

Reno smiled at me and rubbed my head a little before walking out the door. I watched him leave and turned away quickly.

"He's gonna be ok Rini. We are going to win this." Ellone said as she walked into my room closing the door.

I nodded a little. "Yes, Reno is very strong…I mean…"

Ellone stepped in front of me. "Reno, you…have called your brother that before. I thought his name was Dimitri?"

I looked down.

"Reno, that name sounds fimiliar…hmmm…" Ellone said obviously deep in thought.

I couldn't hold back. I had to tell her the truth, she would figure it out someday and then would hate me for lying to her. I looked up at Ellone as a single tear ran down my face.

"Ellone…my name…is Elena."

"Huh? Elena?" Ellone said staring oddly at me.

I nodded. I knew that I couldn't stop now. I had to tell her everything.

"My….name is Elena Karona. My brother…he isn't my brother. He's my former co-worker Reno Hikaru. We worked for Shin-Ra…" I began to explain.

Ellone gasped a little. "The dead Turks?"

I nodded again. "Yes, we ran away…we didn't want anyone to know the truth. Shin-Ra found bodies we planted as ourselves."

Ellone turned to me. "No…" She shook her head. "You can't be. I was there, at the funeral…I saw your…." She blinked staring at me. Now knowing the truth she could see who I was and she sat back on the bed quickly.

I looked at her. "I know you probably hate me now…but.."

"No…no…I understand. I guess…life was pretty bad for you." She smiled up at me a moment.

I couldn't believe it. Ellone now knew the truth about me, and still wanted to be my friend. I smiled back at her, I was glad to have told her. But she promised not to say anything to anyone about who I really was. Ellone hugged me tightly.

"Elena….you are my best friend…"

**--To Be Continued--**


	18. Chapter 18

**--The One—**

Reno joined the others at the base. They were headed to Midgar, where Yazoo was surronded by SOILDER and the SeeD Army. Commander Strife looked around at his men. "LETS GO."

The Esthar Army made it's way into the city of Midgar which was still slightly in ruins from the battles during Sephiroth's reign. Swiftly the small army lead by Cloud filed in behind the SeeD Army. Commander Leonheart quickly left his troups a moment to encounter the others.

"Strife, He's cornered. Hiding in a cave." Squall yelled out as he walked towards the oncomming army.

Cloud nodded and turned to his troups. "We are ready Commander Leonheart" He said pulling out his extreamly large buster sword.

It was amazing site. Three armies bound together by their will to take down the Jenova blood line…stopping at nothing. Cloud gathered his army and nodded towards the other commanders.

"We shall fight…to the death to defend our world from hellish creatures such as yourself." He yelled loudly at Yazoo who was hiding directly inside a small cave.

It was silent a moment, obviously too quiet. Suddenly a loud roar came from the sky and just as hundreds of unknowing eyes peered into the air a giant dragon type creature emerged from the sky. His massive grey wings flapping hard, large white fangs shined in the light of the sky which was now turning a horrid grey color. Another mighty roar came from the giant animal and Commander Leonheart turned to his troups. "Attack! Attack! Defenses up, show no fear men! Attack!"

With those mighty words, fifty young men and women darted forward sending magic and weapons into the air. The mighty dragon creature thought he'd outwit the young SeeDs, however they were strong and together as one, unbeatable.

Cloud turned towards his men. "Don't just stand there looking like pansies... LETS FI…."

Before the soilders of the Estharian Army could hear Clouds last word another creature appeared before them. It's large muscular body stomped forward, dark grey eyes darted around the men. Cloud's head quickly snapped to view the newcommer. "Nevermind that damned Dragon! Kill him!" His buster sword was pointed directly at the new coming monster, a large behemoth.

SOILDER advanced on Yazoo, their weapons drawn. The young group of men and apparantly a few women as well made their way quickly to the entrance of the cave.

A slight shimmer of silver suddenly caught Reno's eye as he hurled his sword into the behemoth's leg. His head turned quickly catching a glimpse of a man leaning against the cave entrance, his hair long and silver…eyes that glowed green. It was Yazoo, the foul man who started this war. The man who vowed to take up where his faithful Lord Sephiroth left off. Reno shook his head and pulled the sword from the bleeding behemoth. Yazoo would never concure where Sephiroth failed, it was obvious that Yazoo was no where near as strong as the once commander of SOLDIER.

Yazoo had summoned more smaller monsters to take on SOLDER. They were a much large army than the SeeD or Esthar. He knew that one beast would not occupy them all.

Slowly Reno began to turn back towards the behemoth, but once again his eyes caught glimpse of something fimilar. A young blond woman darted forward from the mass of SOLDIER. She was not trying to defeat any of the smaller creatures, she was headed directly towards Yazoo himself.

Anger suddenly began to well inside Reno's mind as he watched Yazoo swing his mighty sword at the young woman, her small head rolling across the ground. Reno's heart fluttered slightly. The woman reminded him so of his beloved Elena.


	19. Chapter 19

**--Blood Spilt—**

It was as if time stood still. The only thing letting Reno know that this was all real was feeling his pulse ring in his chest and head. He could feel his body tighten and the sweat from his forehead slowly drip down. He held his standard issue sword firmly. He defeated many enemies before, so why was this feeling of apprehension coming now, especially with him?

It was like it never happened at all. Reno rushed Yazoo and swung upwards to meet Yazoo's horizontal strike. Reno's power and hatred fused in that strike and left Yazoo vulnerable. A simple pierce through the chest, and it was over. No climactic ending. Reno was still waiting to realize that it was done. Yazoo was laying there, the man who caused him so much pain, with those same mocking eyes. They mocked Reno even in death, allowing him no pleasure in killing Yazoo.

This battle, was this what Reno wanted? All the training, the crying for vengeance, the sweat, the years lost, and it ended so simply? There was no final hurrah, no good ending to this story.

"I guess even those who left an impact on us can still die like ordinary men." Reno thought remembering Sephiroth.

Reno turned towards the others, who had seen his sudden actions to the white haired villian. His green eyes glowed through the contacts, a slight fear overcame him as the SOILDER army stared deeply at the man who had just slain yet another of Shin-Ra's experiments gone mad.

He took a deep breath and dropped the sword to the ground, his heart beating fast and his thoughts quickly fading to someone, someone he needed at that moment. Someone he wished could have witnessed the deed he'd just performed. He closed his eyes and smiled thinking of her face, her soft skin against his.

His thoughts were quickly interupted by a sudden stinging in his stomach. His eyes opened quickly as his hands grasped a shiny metal object now protruding from his middle. He let out a small groan before falling to the ground.

Yazoo had not been killed by a mere stab through the chest, he still provided enough energy to slay the man who had tried to put an end to the war. Yazoo laughed heartilly and tried to smile, but his life was fading quickly, his mind began to sway and his eyes closing slowly. He was falling, deep into the world of the dead.

Commanders Leonheart and Strife rushed forward towards the two men laying on the bloodstained grass.

"VanBraff, VanBraff?" Cloud yelled trying to wake Reno. He shook his head a little. "He's still breathing, get a medical tech out here NOW!"

Squall turned around and slowly kicked the body of the experiment. "He's gone…it's over." His dark brown eyes scanned the battlefield, much blood stained the ground and the people as well. He shook his head a little. "It's over."

Cloud nodded to Commander Leonheart and looked around awaiting the medical tech to come. "VanBraff…can you hear me?" He said leaning down. A slight groan escaped Reno as Squall approached him and removed the blade from his back. "VanBraff…you are going to be alright."


	20. Chapter 20

**--And she said, the Truth will set you free—**

The medical team came quickly and quickly escorted Reno into Midgar. Even though most of the town was still in shambles, many of the major facilities had been rebuilt.

Reno, still alive but extreamly weak was placed in a hospital room and quickly many of the doctors began examining him. One young doctor stopped suddenly and shook his head.

"Something isn't right here, this man has the symbol of the ShinRa Turks." The young doctor said quickly.

Reno's eyes widened. Even thought Elena and him had removed all possible pyshical evidence of being a Turk, there was one thing he'd neglected. A small tatoo on his back, Elena had one too…in the same spot. They all did, each and everyone of the Turks. It was their final identifying mark. A small barcode embedded into their back, completely untraceable, but obvious if seen directly.

The young doctor quickly advanced towards the phone, calling up the ShinRa headquarters. There was now a situation.

Within a matter of hours the president himself, Rufus ShinRa Was standing before the body of slain soilder.

"It's impossible…" President ShinRa said shaking his head a little.

"No sir, I've made no mistakes. It is indeed Reno Hikaru." The young doctor said firmly.

Rufus shook his head again and turned away. "I stood at his funeral, I saw his burnt body…how could he rise from the dead and…this man…He doesn't even resemble Reno."

Slowly the doctor opened the soilder's eyes and pulled the contacts from the dead man's glazed pupils, revealing Reno's bright green eyes. "The roots…of his hair, are red sir." The doctor spoke knowingly.

Rufus turned slowly back towards the body. "I cannot believe it. So where is Elena? Did he leave her burried in the ground while he rose? Do you think I am stupid?" Rufus's temper was beginning to flare and he paced the room heavily.

"President ShinRa?" A voice from behind him spoke loudly.

Rufus spun on his heels quickly. "WHAT?" He said angrily.

"There is a young woman waiting outside…she claims to be your wife." The young nurse said to the grumpy president.

Rufus blinked a moment and his angry gaze faded. "My…wife.." He nodded and cleared his throat. "Right…excuse me gentlemen." He turned towards the doctors and nodded lightly before leaving the hospital room.

The young blond male approached us quickly, his ice blue eyes fixiated on the young brunette woman standing in front of me.

"Paige? What are you doing here?" He said grasping the brunette in a large embrace.

"Rufus, we need to talk." She said pulling him away from me and my newest best friend Ellone Loire.

I leaned against the wall lightly my eyes trailing away from Rufus and his young wife. "He's going to kill me…" I said quickly.

Ellone shook her head lightly. "Look, he has to know you are alive Elena."

I frowned a little. "I know…but…" I turned slightly back towards the president and wife. "He never liked me anyway."

Quickly Ellone grasped my shoulder. "Elena, look. He'll understand. You just…explain to him about you and Reno being…well…who you are and…"

Ellone's voice trailed off. "And?" Elena said confused as to why Ellone had just completely stopped talking.

The sound of a slight squeaking could be heard behind her in the direction that Ellone was gazing off. "What? What is it?" Elena said turning slowly.

The calm quiet hospital was quickly disrupted by the sound of a shrill scream and a thud on the cold tiled floor.

"Elena…Elena.." A slightly deep voice spoke out.

My mind was fuzzy but I could hear my name being called out, was I in Heaven? Hell? Was I dead at all? Was this all a bad dream. Oh please tell me it was. I slowly opened by eyes to reveal the face of and old friend Rude Porter.

"There you are…" He spoke again and a slight grin crossed his face. He turned a little and spoke to someone standing behind him.

"Rude?" I managed to say through the daze.

The large bald man turned quickly and nodded. "Yeah, It's m…"

Before Rude could finish his sentence another voice, this time female came from my other side. "Oh my god! I was so scared! I thought we lost you!" Ellone said smiling largely.

I turned my head a little looking to her soft and sweet face. "Ellone…" Suddenly it came to me, why I was sitting here. "RENO" I yelled out loudly.

The entire room fell silent. A slight shuffle from across the room broke the silence. "Reno…is dead."

I sat up quickly, my eyes falling quickly on the individual in which the voice emited from. The man ran his hand through his short blond hair and took a deep sigh. "Elena…Reno died fighting Yazoo." Rufus ShinRa spoke softly as he approached.

My head began to throb. "No…no…that…no…" I said shaking my head.

"Elena, I am sorry." Rufus stated turning from her and exiting the small hospital room in which I had been taken after fainting in the hallway.

"Elena?" Another voice came from the doorway.

I glanced up again, a small woman entered the room dressed in purple scrubs. Upon her face a small smile. "I need to speak with you alone please…" The nurse said looking at the others in the room.

In a few moments the room had been completely cleared, only the dark skinned nurse and I occupied the small room. The woman frowned a little. "You fainted, first of all." She said slowly. "But there is more I need to tell you…"

It had been Reno, my one true love who was being wheeled from a room down the hallway, his lifeless body laying atop bloody sheet. It hurt to know this, Reno had done the world a great favor though, by riding the world of the evil Jenova clone. But, that news wasn't the only that the kind nurse dished out. Her words came so quickly I felt as if a truck had just hit my face.

"Elena, you are pregnant."

My heart began to pound and my breath became short, the lights dimmed a little and I tried to catch myself. I was falling, I could feel it. My entire body was suddenly heavy. I could hear my name being called over and over again, but there was nothing I could do. I reached out but touched nothing. The darkness was coming closer, and soon it completely overcame me.


	21. Chapter 21

**--Kiss From A Rose—**

It's amazing how your life can change in just one instant, although to me, what is even more amazing is fear. Throughout our lives we encounter many different types of fear, sometimes we learn to overcome it quickly…but other times we live the rest of our lives in fear of something.

My fear is loss, this fear intertwined with the sudden changes our lives take makes my heart skip. I know what it's like to lose something special, something I only had a taste of, just one moment in time and the next think I knew, it was being ripped from me.

Less than a year after Reno's death my life had drastically changed, I gave birth to an adorable redheaded girl. One glance into those big green eyes and you'd forget your troubles for a moment. She is my rock, my strength. Without her, I am nothing. If I lost her, my life would end. I couldn't imagine waking up one morning without seeing her beautiful smile, her untamed red hair…the spitting image of her father.

But a child wasn't the only change my life encountered. Now, it was known that Reno and I had faked out death and the world was stunned. Rufus ShinRa was indeed upset that we had betrayed him, that we went behind his back and formed an alliance. His eyes were cold to me, just as they'd always been. However, now…he had a small son and a glorious wife to keep him grounded. It was indeed obvious that Paige Noire ShinRa had made a change in Midgar. The world was suddenly a better place, the city was rebuilt quickly and the famed ShinRa Corporation began searching for better ways of supplying energy to it's people.

Paige moved her brother Darius to Midgar where he quickly became involved in SOILDER and before 2 years had passed he was commander. Ellone came to visit from time to time, although as the years passed it became apparent that she was venturing the two week trip to Midgar for more than tea with her best friend. A slight romance had blossomed between her and the new commander of SOILDER.

I had no reason to leave ShinRa, I had already been taken off their payroll. My 'death' had relieved my ties to them. The president was still bitter, he hated loosing money to our families when it wasn't even necessary. Of course, he did end up grieving more the second time Reno died.

Reno's death seemed to effect the world, of course most of all his younger sister Kairi heard of the news quickly and rushed to Midgar. After all, she had known that the entire first death was a hoax. This time, she knew it was real.

The funeral was difficult for everyone, Kairi stood in the back far from her brother's coffin. She didn't even want to be seen. The world became silent from the once renowned singer. I heard a few months after the funeral that she was to wed the President of Esthar, Laguna Loire, my best friend's father. Ellone said the wedding was glorious, of course I was unable to attend due to my condition. It was on the day of the Loire-Hikaru wedding that I gave birth to Kairi's own niece

"Yukio! Where are you going?" A young and innocent voice called out over the large playground.

A young brunette boy with icy blue eyes turned slowly. "Momma, she's chasing me!" He was pointing to an even younger girl with fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Paige, let them go…" I said laughing a little.

Paige rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "They are a handful." She said pointing back at our children who were playing together in the large brand new ShinRa Park.

"MOMMA!" Yukio screamed out again.

Paige quickly jumped to her feet and turned towards him, my eyes darted from her to the young boy standing atop a large slide with my daughter clinging to him.

Paige and I each laughed again and shook our heads.

The bright red headed girl looked up at Yukio and smiled. "I love you Yukio.." She said gently in her sweet child voice.

A disgusted look covered the young boys face as she starred down at her. "Whatever." He quickly turned away but she grasped tighter.

"Don't you love me?" She said innocently, of course not quite understanding the concept of love.

Yukio took a deep breath and sighed. "Sure, of course why not."

"Rose? Yukio?" I called out as the sky began to turn grey. The two children had run off around the playground and it was time to go. "Guys? Come on!" I called out again coming around the side of a small jungle gym. I could see them standing together near the edge and approached them, My eyes suddenly widening at the site before me. My young five-year-old daughter Rose stood face to face with her 6-year-old best friend Yukio, their lips pressed together gently. I gasped slightly and tried to hold back the laughter of viewing the innocent lovers first kiss. Paige had followed me and also walked upon the scene she chuckled a little obviously scaring the two children who turned towards us, Yukio's face slightly red. Paige and I looked at each other with rather large grins across our faces then turned back towards the children.

"Come along now…" Paige said placing her hand on her sons head, still smiling a little.

The two took off towards their car parked near the end of park driveway. I turned slowly towards my daughter.

"Lets go Rose…it's going to rain." I said reaching for her hand. "Did you have fun with Yukio?"

Rose turned towards me and smiled, her bright green eyes sparkled a little. "Uh huh! Yeah, and you know what? I am going to marry Yukio ShinRa!" She said extremely excited.

I smiled and laughed a little, taking her hand and walking out of the park towards our small apartment on the opposite side of Midgar.

The rain had began on our walk home, but Rose was insisting heavily on a detour. I sighed and nodded. The smell of flowers quickly filled my senses as we approached a large field fenced in by a rose garden.

A few years ago, you'd never find a flower growing within sight in the town of Midgar, but things had changed drastically. Now, flowers grew all over the city, and the sweet aroma filled the once polluted air with a happy fragrance.

Rose pulled my arm quickly. "Come on!" She said as we slowly made our way down a cobblestone path in the field. "PAPA!" Rose screamed out letting go of my hand and running through the vast green grass.

"Rose! Wait!" I called after her chasing the young red head.

Rose quickly fell to the ground wrapping her arms tightly around a large granite headstone. "Papa!" She called again as tears streamed down her face.

I smiled a little and sat down next to her and the headstone belonging to her father Reno. Rose had never even gotten to meet her own father, but she knew him very well. She talked to him every night. I could hear her in her room, praying that her 'Papa' would watch over her and me. She carried his pictures around where ever she went. Rose was not at all ashamed of her father, she knew that he was great. I never even told her he died saving the world…but I don't think I had to.

The world around us quickly changing, however, I'll never forget him. I'll never forget his words, his smile. I'll never forget our friendship, or most importantly, I'll never ever forget the adventure that brought us here. The journey that took us here, and there…and all over…only to end right where we started. And after all that time, I finally know why I woke up that morning and why I opened my eyes. Because without that day, I would have never known where I belong.

**_The End_**

****

**_--I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it is long...but thank you very much for reading and your reviews are greatly appreciated!--_**


End file.
